Finding Home
by linnic
Summary: The mountain threatens the CJ gang, will they all make it off?  Will Jordan and Woody ever find home?  Read to find out...  Lots of WOJO, ok, MOSTLY WOJO, some KateNigel & BugLily
1. Chapter 1 Survival

**A/N This is my first try at this, so bear with me. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 1- Survival

Just as their lips part, the faint sound of helicopters could be heard. They stare at each other in disbelief. "It can't be." Jordan said in utter disbelief.

"It is Jordan, it is." Woody replied. The gang gathered together as the helicopter came in for its landing.

One of the crewmen came off to access the situation. "Who's in charge here?" Everyone looked between Jordan and Kate.

Kate spoke up, "she is. Well, actually our chief is, but he is seriously injured." They all began walking in the direction of Garret.

"He has internal bleeding and is slipping fast. We have to get him off now." Jordan said, the look of concern clear on her face. Two other crew members came to help them get Garret on the stretcher and loaded into the chopper. "We have room for one other person."

"Nige, go with him, you need your arm checked out. The rest of us are fine to wait," Jordan responded. Everyone nodded in agreement. Nigel started to disagree but one look from Kate and he stopped. He boarded the chopper with Garret.

"Unfortunately, due to the weather, the other chopper couldn't get up here. We have brought emergency supplies and are leaving one of our crewmen here with you to help prepare for the night. It looks like it will be mid-afternoon tomorrow before things will clear up enough to get back. We have to go before we can't make it out. Listen to Sergeant Miller. He can keep you all safe." With that the crewmen threw out 3 large duffle bags and the chopper took off. Woody came up behind Jordan, and felt her half collapse into him.

"Ok, we have everything we need to make it through even the worse night up here, but I need all of your help to get everything set up." With that the group helped set up the ECXT (Extreme Cold Weather Tent). This would be their home for the next 24 hours.

Once everyone was inside, Sergeant Miller began to debrief them on the next 24 hours. "This tent what the military uses in the most extreme conditions. We are expected to received about 12 inches of snow and have a wind chill of more than -40°. No one leaves this tent for any reason, we have everything we need here. The storm is expected to hit suddenly and ferociously and I don't want anyone caught outside in it. There are 5 of us left up here. We only have enough sleeping bags for 4 of us, so 2 will need to share." All eyes fell upon the obvious couple who would share. "I have enough food and water to last us at least 4 days. While the store is expected to be over within 24 these things can be unpredictable. I have also brought with me first aid supplies. Now I know that most of you were doctors. We need for each of you to pair up and check each other out thoroughly. Check for early signs of frostbite or other minor injuries. Don't hold anything back, we need to know of even the most minor things. Before we do that, I want to get something warm into each of you. This will be our only warm meal while we are up here, but I am sure you need something substantial to make up for what you haven't had up here. I have 3 thermoses of hot soup. There is also some bread. Take what you need, there is more than enough for all of us to share."

The group was rather quiet. Everyone was worried about Garret, but then again, the fear of whether they would make it off the mountain alive was still all too present.

"Jordan, come on, you have to eat." Woody said gently.

"I know, I just…." Her voice trailed off.

The group started separating out within the ECWT and quiet conversations were going on. Jordan and woody were off to one side. He had already eaten his share of the meal, and was coaxing her to eat as well. "Jordan we are all worried about Garret and Nigel. We are all afraid we won't make it off the mountain. Come on, you have to eat. We need each other to be strong," he said in a soft voice. He tilted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye, "I _need_ you Jordan. I love you and I need you." A tear made its way down Woody's cheek.

With that Jordan took another bite, slowly finishing her meal. Just as she finished, the winds began to pick up.

"Well, before we lose the daylight, help check each other over. Check the extremities well, that is where frost bite is most likely to occur," Sergeant Miller said.

"We are doctors, we know where frostbite strikes first," Kate sassed back.

"Forgive her," Bug said glaring in her direction. "She tends to be a little…"

"A little what? What am I a little of Bug? A little angry that we are up here? A little scared that I will die in the present company? What exactly am I a little of?" Kate snapped back.

"Woah Kate, settle down. We are all frustrated. The Sergeant is right though, we need to make sure everyone is as healthy as we can be."

"Well, if you think I am showing anything to these guys, you are crazy!"

"Kate, you and I can go back over there and the guys can stay over here." They paired off. Each removed gloves and their boots and socks. No one appeared to be worse for the wear.

"Now, how is everyone feeling internally. Aches, pains?" The Sergeant asked as everyone reconvened. Everyone shook their heads, everyone except Jordan who tried to just ignore the question.

Just then, the wind began howling and the tent started to get very dark.

"Ok everyone, the storm is hitting. I would recommend that everyone begin making their way into their sleeping bags. Soon we will be in complete darkness until the storm passes. I'm giving everyone a flashlight, use it if you must, but try not to. There are facilities over here if you need to use the restroom. Otherwise, it is best if everyone stays in their bags.

Everyone did as they were told. Jordan and Woody positioned their sleeping bag slightly off to the side of the tent, while the others congregated in the middle. All were staring up at the top of the tent, wondering if they would make it out alive. The room was silent, except for the howling wind outside. The cold and fear had settled among those in the tent.

Jordan and Woody were snuggled into each others arms. He could feel the tension and fear in her body. "I love you" he said into her ear.

"I love you too Woody. I have from the moment we met. I know I have driven you away, more than a few times. I know that was wrong, but I guess I just wasn't ready then."

"Are you ready now?" He asked hesitantly, fearing she would say no.

"I am ready Woody. I have been so scared up here, all this time. I have been so scared something would happen to you. It took me back to when you were shot. I just couldn't envision my life without you. I have always felt that there was this piece that was missing. I assumed it was from my mom, and part of it is. But a larger part, a larger part of what is missing is you." She stopped, if she continued, she knew she would break down. They laid in silence for a while.

"I love you," said Woody as began to feel Jordan relax. No sooner had he begun to drift off to sleep when he heard a loud crack and a rumble in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 Avalanche

**A/N Please read and review. I appreciated the reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 2-Avalanche

"An avalanche? An avalanche? You have GOT to be kidding me. We have survived this long to get killed by an avalanche?"

"Calm down Dr. Switzer," said Sergeant Miller. "It sounds like it is off in the distance. We have to stay calm. This tent is designed to support quite a lot of snow weight. That's why it is domed. The snow slides off and builds up on the sides, creating a type of igloo. We already have snow built up about 3 feet on all the sides. Even if an avalanche would go over the top of us, we should still be ok. There is a honing device in each of the three bags we got from the other chopper, so they will find us."

Kate didn't relax. She stared up at the ceiling, taking in every distant noise. She kept replaying the sounds in her mind from the crash. What had brought her here? Why was she even in Boston? She had starting feeling for these people something she didn't recognize. They irritated and annoyed her so much, especially Nigel. Yet, she knew she would do anything for them, and they for her. She realized she had become a part of "the family." That scared her. Nigel scared her. Deep down, she knew that there was something between them, and that thought, terrified her.

Bug was too busy thinking about Madelyn to think about anything else. She and Lily were his world. It felt like months since he had seen them. He just knew that she wouldn't recognize him anymore. A few days to a baby might as well be a year for anyone else. He thought of her cute smile just days before and smiled himself.

Jordan lay in Woody's arms, wide awake, but too scared to say anything. Woody could feel the tension. There were many things they had never said to each other. He knew he needed to tell her now. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know that I can," she replied. Just that sentence seemed to take everything she had.

"When I was shot.."

"Woody, don't. It is in the past."

"No, I have too. You and I both know that if we don't deal with the past, it just comes back to haunt us." He took a deep breath and continued. "The day I was shot, I felt for the first time that I was…vulnerable. I was angry. I honestly thought I was helping this kid and he shot me. On the way to the hospital, I kept seeing you in my mind. I kept thinking of how everything _should_ be. Yet, it wasn't. When you came to me, and you said you loved me, I was mad. I knew I had failed you. I wasn't sure I could be what I needed to be for you, Jo."

"Woody…"

"No, let me finish, please. I sent you away because I couldn't be another person in your life who let you down. I couldn't let you make the mistake of getting involved with a person who may not have walked again. So I pushed you away. "

"Then, when you and JD got together, I was more jealous than I have ever been in my life. I wanted to make you hurt so bad because you were making me hurt. So I turned to Lu, hoping to make you feel my pain."

"Then when I saw you that morning, the morning of Lily's wedding, all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and take away all of the pain." Silence returned. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Woody, things have changed for me. When I went in to have my surgery, I never thought I would come out of it alive. I was certain I would die. When I woke up, everything changed. I knew that I had spent my whole life running. I had never lived. I knew I had one last chance to live, really live. When I was recovering, all I could think about was you, but that scared me. I was so scared to give all of myself to you. I was afraid, and still am of what will happen. I'm afraid of losing everything. That happened to me once, and I don't think I could survive it happening again."

"Jordan, I'm not going anywhere." With that they just laid there, trying to stay warm, and cherishing the time. Soon they had both drifted to sleep

"What time is it?" Kate demanded loudly enough that everyone heard, even over the sound of the wind.

"It is about 8:30. 8:30 AM," Bug replied.

"Is anyone else awake?" Kate asked.

Everyone but Jordan replied that they were. Well, I can't just lay here for hours staring at a dark ceiling."

"Well Kate, there isn't much else we can do," Woody said quietly attempting not to wake Jordan.

Jordan began to stir and grabbed her head.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked, clearly concerned.

"It's nothing," Jordan replied, wincing in pain.

"No seriously Jordan, I can tell you are hurting, what is it, your head?"

"It's just a little headache, no big deal." She replied, her voice tight as she tried to overcome the pain.

"Sergeant, she has a headache, is there any ibuprofen in that bag?" Woody asked.

"Wait a minute," Bug said as he got to his feet and walked over to her. He had brought with him a lantern style flashlight and turned it on.

"It's nothing Bug, honest, just a little headache." Jordan said.

"Well, let's make sure that is all. Look up at me." She did as she was asked, reluctantly.

"Kate, come over here." She did so, and looked at Jordan's eyes. A look of panic crossed her face. Woody saw the look.

"What? What's wrong?" Woody asked.

"Her eyes are dilated. Jordan, are you dizzy? Lightheaded?"

"A little, but it is probably just from all the stress."

Kate got up and went over to talk to the Sergeant. Woody slipped out from behind Jordan and walked over.

"We have to get her out of here. She just had major brain surgery not all that long ago and it would appear that something is very wrong inside her head."

"Woah, something very wrong as in…?" Woody asked.

"I can't be sure right now. We hardly have any light, and no equipment. I would say she may have sustained a brain injury during the crash and it is just now showing up. It could be something as simple as a concussion, or something more serious. Either way, we HAVE to get her out of here."

There is nothing we can do, not until the storm clears out. Predictions were that they could fly in here as soon at 1:00 PM, but that was a prediction." Sergeant Miller replied.

"What can we do now Kate?" Woody asked.

"It is hard to say, given that we don't know what exactly is wrong."

"Can we at least give her something for the pain?"

"What do you have in the bag for pain?" Kate asked the Sergeant.

"Acetaminophen, ibuprofen, and aspirin."

"Just give her some acetaminophen, and Woody, go lay with her. Keep her calm, but keep her talking. We want to make sure she stays awake. Do we have any way to contact anyone?" Kate asked of Sergeant Miller.

"I have an emergency radio."

"Well get on it, find out how soon we can get her out of here. Tell them it is an emergency and we need her out of here as soon as possible. Also, have them contact the closest hospital. They will need to contact her Doctors at Boston General to get her records."

Woody went back over to Jordan and snuggled back up to her. Bug left the lantern by them, but dimmed it. "Jordan, how are you feeling?"

"Really Woods, I'm ok, it's just a headache, no big deal." He could see the pain etched in her face.

"You know what you were saying last night, about not being able to survive without me? Well the same holds true for me Jo. I can't survive without you."

"Woody, I'm not dying, I just have a headache. I am tired though," she said with a yawn.

"Oh no you don't. You are not falling asleep. Let's find something to talk about. What are your dreams Jordan? What do you want to do when we get off this mountain?" Woody asked.

"There are so many things... and they all involve you."

"What kinds of things Jo?"

"Well, I would like to travel a bit. I want to get married, buy a house, have kids, all the things any woman would want."

"Married? Jordan Cavanaugh, married? Why do those words not seem to go together?" Woody laughed. Jordan glared at him.

"Are you implying that you don't want to marry me?" Jordan asked.

"Not at all. I just never thought I would hear you say you wanted to be married."

Jordan was becoming extremely tired, she could barely keep her eyes open. "I love you," she whispered slowly, then she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Blackout

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 3- Blackout

"Jordan, hey, talk to me." Woody got no response. "Kate, Bug, come here!" They came right over.

"She won't talk to me, she just closed her eyes and stopped talking."

"Jordan, wake up." Kate said abruptly. "Jordan!" She practically yelled.

"Kate, what's going on? Is she ok? Is she dying?" Woody said, panic filling his voice.

"Woody, she is probably going to be just fine, but we need to get her off this mountain. Sergeant Miller? Have you been able to contact anyone?" Bug asked.

"I just got ahold of my crew. Your friends made it safely off the mountain and Dr. Macy is in surgery. I told them about Dr. Cavanaugh, and they say the storm is clearing up as we speak. Given the situation, they will try to get in here a little sooner than they would have. How is she?"

"Unconscious." Bug replied.

"Ok, well there are some IV fluid bags in the first aid kit. We should try to get her as stable as we can so that as soon as they arrive we can get her out of here. The storm is letting up significantly. We left a stretcher over by the plane just in case, I will go out and look for it."

"I will go with you, it is best not to go off alone." Bug said.

"Here, take these extra gloves. We will drop this rope as we go so that we can be sure to get back." Sergeant Miller also helped Bug strap on some snowshoes. The two men set off.

It was cold and dark. The snow was blinding, and was blowing in every direction. The rope was their life line, and every few feet Sergeant Miller would tack it into the snow. After what seemed like nearly a mile, they saw parts of the wreckage. They dug into the snow and found the stretcher still propped against the side of the plane. They each took an end and made their way back to the tent.

Woody and Kate stayed with Jordan. Woody couldn't take his eyes off of her and kept trying to get a response. "Kate, will she make it?" She could tell that he was fighting back tears.

"Woody, I don't know. I don't know what is wrong with her. We just need to get her to a hospital." Kate replied as she started to get the IV going.

"I can't lose her Kate, I can't." Woody grabbed Jordan's hand and held it tight.

"I know Woody," Kate said giving him a pat on the back.

Bug and Sergeant Miller were gone for what seemed like hours. They returned with the stretcher and began loading Jordan on it. They laid her in the sleeping bag and covered her with a couple of extra wool blankets that were in the duffle bags.

"What time is it?" Kate asked.

"It's about 10:45."

For another hour they waited. No one talked much, although Woody kept trying to wake Jordan. Kate and Bug checked in on her every couple of minutes. The IV bag was starting to run low. "Do we have anymore IV bags?" Kate asked Sergeant Miller. He tossed her the first aid duffle and she rummaged through it, finding one more bag.

"Well, this should hold us for at least another hour, maybe two if we slow the drip," she said to Bug. The looks going back and forth were grim. No one really knew what was going on, but they all feared the worse.

A few more minutes of silence passed. The storm seemed to be lightening up. The wind was calming, although far from being calm. The snow it appeared was just blowing around, nothing new was falling. The sky began to clear. These were all good signs, but the best sign would come when the chopper arrived.

"Woody, how is she doing?" Kate asked in an unusually soft tone.

"I don't know, I guess the same. This is killing me Kate. This is so unfair. First the crash, then she finally tells me how she feels and now this. I'm not sure I can handle anything else."

Just then they heard a sound in the distance. Sergeant Miller stepped outside and looked to the sky. He saw his crew heading toward them. They began circling overhead, trying to find the best spot to land.

"Ok guys. Detective Hoyt, I want you and Dr. Switzer to stay with Dr. Cavanaugh. Wrap her up in one of the silver blankets in the tent, head to toe. We will pull her out here while Dr. Bug and I get the tent down. They are coming with a minimal crew. Just the pilot and copilot so that there is plenty of room for all of us. It will be up to us to load Dr. Cavanaugh into the chopper and we need to lift off as soon as possible."

Everyone tended to their jobs. Woody gave Jordan one last kiss before covering her up completely.

The chopper landed and Jordan was loaded in no time. They threw their supplies back into the chopper and squeezed inside. In less than 5 minutes, they were airborne.


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I will try to post at least a chapter a day, so stay tuned! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 4- Awakening

"We have done an MRI and there appears to be no change to the meningioma. There is a small spot inside the brain that has been bleeding. This explains her sudden headache and unconsciousness. The actual site appears to have stopped bleeding. At this point we are going to watch and wait. Her body should reabsorb the blood without our intervention. We will know more tomorrow. We are keeping her heavily sedated at this point. This will help her brain heal itself. She is in the ICU now, only one person may be there at a time. If one of you would like to go back to see her, I can take you now." Woody stood up and followed the doctor back to the ICU.

Woody slowly walked into the hospital room. Oh how he hated hospitals, all the memories. He pulled a chair next to her bed. He looked down at her and tears filled his eyes. She looked so fragile, so helpless.

"Jordan, I don't know if you can hear me or not. I just want to tell you how much I love you." He paused, unsure if he could continue. "You mean the world to me Jo. I don't know how I can go on if something happens to you." He leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. He just sat there holding her hand, leaned over with his head by her side.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are up." A nurse said, tapping Woody on the shoulder. "Unless you are family, you will need to go."

"I'm her fiancé."

The nurse paused, unsure of how to respond. She should kick him out, but she could tell that he needed to be there. "Okay, I will let you stay. Do you need a blanket?"

"That would be great." The nurse returned moments later with a warm blanket. Woody covered up and tried to relax, never releasing Jordan's hand.

Woody startled awake when her heard the sound of voices. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you, but they are going to take her back for another MRI."

"What time is it?" Woody asked.

"It's 9:00."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, 9:00 AM. We should be back with her in about an hour."

"Okay, thanks, I think I will go home and change then I will be back." Woody rushed home, showered and threw on a pair of clean clothes. He arrived back at the hospital before Jordan was back to her room.

They returned Jordan to her room right at 10:00. "How is she?" Woody asked.

"The doctor should be in within the next hour to speak with you," the orderly replied.

A quiet knock at the door startled Woody. "Hey Woody, how is she?" Woody stepped out into the hall. He walked with Lily down to the waiting area.

"She is stable for now. She must have hit her head during the accident. Of course, she didn't want us to know, but her head started hurting really bad yesterday, then she blacked out. They did an MRI yesterday and said there was a small bleed, they were hoping the blood would reabsorb. They just brought her back from another MRI."

"Is she still unconscious?" Lily asked.

"She is, but they are keeping her sedated. How is Garret and everyone else?"

"Garret had surgery and is doing very well. He is conscious and begging to leave. They think he will be here in a few days. We haven't told him about Jordan yet, but I'm sure he will be asking why she hasn't stopped by. Nigel is fine. They stitched him up and he is in a sling for a bit."

"That's good to hear. Keep me posted on Garret. Jordan will no doubt be asking when she wakes up. Well, I really need to get back to her. The doctor is coming in soon. Hey, has anyone tried to find Max?"

"Oh Nigel went straight to the morgue when he heard about her coming in and started searching, but I don't think he has found anything. Go on back to Jordan, I will let you know if we find him." Lily said, giving Woody a hug.

"Thanks Lily." Woody turned and headed back to Jordan's room.

"Detective Hoyt?" He heard from behind as he was walking to Jordan's room. He stopped and turned to see Jordan's doctor coming in his direction.

"Hello Dr. Jenkins, how is she?"

"The MRI looks good. The blood is reabsorbing. We are going to stop the sedation. It will take some time for the medicine to leave her system and for her to wake up. It would be good for you to be here when she awakens."

"Not a problem. I am going to be here until she goes home. Do you know when that will be?"

"She should regain consciousness this evening. I want to keep her at least another night and do another MRI tomorrow. If things are still improving, she will probably go home tomorrow evening." With that the doctor shook Woody's hand and left. The nurse came in immediately after to stop the IV with the sedation in it.

"Did you hear that Jo? You may get to go home tomorrow night. You are going to be ok." He leaned over and kissed her. She began to stir. She opened her eyes, saw Woody, smiled, and closed her eyes again.

A couple of hours passed. Nigel and Kate showed up. "How is she doing?" Kate asked.

"She is doing ok. Her brain is absorbing the blood, she should be conscious soon. She opened her eyes a while ago, but only for a moment."

"That's great news, luv," Nigel said. "I'm trying to locate Max, but haven't had much luck yet."

"You need to go home and stay there for a while. You really shouldn't meddle in other people's lives," Kate said to Nigel.

"I don't need to go home, I just hurt my arm, it isn't a big deal. And, for the record, I am not meddling. Whether Jordan realizes it or not, she needs her dad here." Nigel retorted. Woody could feel the tension between the two.

"Mr. Hoyt?" One of the nurse's called.

"Yes? Is she ok?" He said running back toward the room.

"Relax, she is fine, she was just started to stir and I thought you might want to be there when she wakes."

"Jordan, I'm here." She turned her head in his direction and opened her eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I love you," he said, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too Woods. What is going on, where are we?" She asked, clearly confused. Her speech was slow, and she was still quite dazed.

"We made it off the mountain, but not before you passed out on us. You are at Boston General. You had a small brain bleed but it has stopped and things are clearing up." Woody said as calmly and slowly as he could. She listened, slowly taking in what he said.

"Where is everyone? How's Garret?"

"Nigel and Kate just went up to see him. Lily and Bug have been back and forth between here and their house. Dr. Macy had surgery for the internal bleeding, and I guess he is doing really well. I haven't been to see him yet. They thought he could return home in a few days."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"I went home for about half an hour this morning while they were running tests, but of course I was here with you Jordan, where else would I be?"

"I don't know, somewhere else." Jordan replied, her eyes closed.

"Jordan, there is no where in the world I would rather be than right here. I love you, and nothing will keep me from being with you when you need me."

"Woody?"

"Yes, Jordan?"

"I'm really tired." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Woody stayed right by her side, barely even taking his eyes away from her.


	5. Chapter 5 Home

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I guess this is turning mostly into a Woody/Jordan story, but oh well. I never felt like they had enough "couple" time on the real show anyway. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 5- Home

"The MRI looks good, your body is slowly reabsorbing the blood, but it is very slow. I really want to keep you one more night. We will run a CT in the morning and if things are still progressing, we will send you home." Dr. Jenkins informed the couple.

"I really want to go home, can't I just come back in the morning for the CT?"

"Now, Dr. Cavanaugh, you know better than most patients that this is a serious injury. Your brain has been through so much in the past year and it may require more time to heal than normal. We want to make sure you are well on your way to a full recovery before releasing you. I have a feeling you are the type that will try to jump right back into life as soon as you leave here and that will do nothing but hinder your progress." Jordan rolled her eyes, while Woody glared at her. It was clear that Woody was not going to put up with Jordan being Jordan on this one. Truthfully, she didn't really feel like fighting him on it yet.

"Ok, one more night, but that's all you are getting from me," she said weakly.

"I am moving you to a private room, there will be less questions about visitors coming by."

"Thank you doctor," Woody replied.

Jordan got settled into her room and immediately asked to go see Garret.

"He's really not up for visitors right now. His daughter is in with him and I think they would like some time alone. By the way, I'm Colleen, your nurse until this evening. Please let me know if I can do anything for either of you. Now I understand you are her fiancé, but I never caught your name."

"Detective Hoyt, Woody Hoyt." He said blushing, and with that she exited the room.

"Your fiancé? Did I miss something?"

"I had to stay in with you while you were in the ICU. To do that I may have stretched the truth a little."

"Stretched it? Isn't that called a lie?" Jordan questioned.

"No, more like a look into the future." He said with a sly grin.

A knock was heard at the door. Kate, Nigel, Lily and Bug had all come by to see her. "Hey guys, how's everybody doing?"

"We're fine Jordan, the better question is how are you?" Lily asked.

"She's doing ok. They are going to run more tests tomorrow and may let her go, but she is not allowed back to work for a while." Jordan was grumbling in the background as Woody spoke to their friends.

"Yah, what _he _said. Apparently he thinks that talking might be too much for me," she said as she shot him a look that told him to back off. He knew the look, he had seen it more than once, but that doesn't mean he will do as she wishes. His job is to protect her, even if that means from herself.

"Love must be in the air," Nigel said in a sing-song voice. Then he got the look from Jordan and one from Woody to match it.

"Well, it looks like Jordan and Woody need a little space," Kate said, acknowledging the tension that was now enveloping the room. "Maybe we should all head out of here. We do need to check on Garret too."

"I suppose you're right, luv" Nigel said with a wink.

"And what have I told you about calling me luv?"

"Sorry, _Kate_. I suppose you're right, _Kate_," he said in an overly formal tone. Kate and Nigel headed out the door, bickering with each other the whole way.

"Gotta love those two," said Lily. She gave Jordan a hug, "We will see you soon. Take care of her Woody."

"Bye Lily, bye Bug," Woody and Jordan said in unison.

"The CT looks good and everything checks out. Jordan, you are free to go, but you do need to take it easy for the next week. No work, nothing strenuous. You need to rest."

"I know, I know, sit around and do nothing for a week, got it doc. Can we go now?" She said looking from her wheelchair at Woody.

"Do you understand him Jordan? You are to take it easy. I am going to _make_ you take it easy." Woody said.

"Yah, yah, yah, I get it, let's go," she replied rolling her eyes. Woody knew this would be a long week.

When they arrived back at her apartment, Woody tucked her into bed. "I'm going to run home and get a few things. I'm staying here with you this week. I will pick up a few groceries, too. If you need anything at all, call my cell. I should be back in about and hour. Stay in bed!"

"Ok, Woody I get it. You are 'Mr. Hero-Protector-Man', I am the 'Damsel in Distress'."

"Seriously Jordan, I am not taking any risks with you right now. You need your rest. Can I trust you here or should I find a babysitter? I'm sure Kate, Nigel, Lily, or Bug could come by to babysit."

"Woody, I will be a good girl and stay in bed. Now go."

Woody left. He knew he needed to hurry. Leaving Jordan Cavanaugh alone to do nothing was like leaving a toddler in a room of toys and telling him not to touch anything. He stopped by his apartment, grabbed a few sets of clothes and other necessities and headed off to the store. On the way he called his Captain. He let him know that he needed to be gone at least a week. The captain understood and gave him as much time as he needed.

Woody arrived back at Jordan's, arms full of groceries. After setting them on the counter, he went back to Jordan's bed, to find it empty. "Jordan!" He yelled. Panicked he began searching the apartment. Then he saw the light in the bathroom was on. He opened the door and saw her in the shower. "Jordan you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Woody. I couldn't sit in bed any longer and thought a shower would feel good. Want to join me?"

"Well sure. I mean wait a minute. You should be resting. Finish up your shower, I am going to go make us some dinner."

"Mmmmm… smells delicious. What are you making?"

"Nothing special, just some spaghetti. Have a seat, I will bring it to you." Woody brought two plates over to the table. He had already set out two glasses of water, and two candles. He turned off the lights and they ate by candlelight.

"Tastes great Woody. I feel like it has been weeks since I had a real meal."

"Eat up, I made plenty. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Nope, I have all I need right here," she said with a wink. They finished dinner in silence, a nice comfortable silence.

"Let me take your plate," Woody said when Jordan had finished her meal. "I stopped to get a couple of movies, if you wanna watch them." He walked to the couch and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Can we just talk first?" She asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You. When we were up on the mountain, you asked what I wanted to do. I never got the chance to ask you though. What do you want to do with life?"

"Well, Jo, I don't care as long as I spend it with you."

"That's a cop out answer," Jordan replied as she nudged him in the side.

"But a true one," he said pausing. "I guess I have dreams of traveling. Seeing the world. More than anything, I want us to be together. When we were out in LA, you said that home was behind me as you approached. That was so true, and still is. You are my home." He leaned in to kiss her. He leaned back and asked, "when you said you wanted to be married…?"

"Yes, Woody, I meant to you. I want us to be married. I want us to find a house. I want us to have children. I want all of those things with you."

"How soon do you want all of that?" He asked.

"Now, Woody. I want those things now," she replied. She laid her head on his shoulder, he pulled her in close and they just sat together. Life was good, and it was about to get better.


	6. Chapter 6 Errands

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you guys like the story. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 6- Errands

The next morning, they awoke in each others arms, a smile upon each of their faces. "I need to go down to the morgue today," Jordan said.

"Oh no you don't! You were told one week Jo. It's been one day."

"I'm not going to work, but I need to see everyone, check on Garret and make sure things are okay."

"Okay, I will let you go for a little bit, because I need to go get a few things from the station. I will be taking you though AND picking you up. I will also be calling to let them know that they are NOT allowed to let you do anything other than chat a bit. I mean it Jordan."

"I'll be a good girl."

"Good. Now, let's get some breakfast." They ate breakfast and both got ready. Woody dropped Jordan off at the morgue while he headed out for an errand.

"Jordan, welcome back!" Lily said as she ran to Jordan giving her a hug. "We were worried."

"I'm not back, just stopping by to say hi. I am shocked that Woody even let me out of the house."

"So how are things with him?" Lily asked as Bug came up behind her.

"Things are good. We have a ways to go, but we both know how we feel and we are moving forward with it."

"I hope you find all the happiness we have," Lily said as she gazed into Bug's eyes.

"Maddie is down in Macy's office for a nap, I figured that was the quietest place," Bug said to Lily.

"That's great, now maybe I can get caught up a little bit on my work."

"So, how is Garret?" Jordan asked.

"He is doing good. He should be released from the hospital tomorrow. He started running a low temperature yesterday and they wanted to keep him another day or two to make sure there was no infection," Lily said. "Have you been up to see him? Abby has been there most of the time, I think they have started mending their relationship. I'm sure he would love to see you though."

"I will see if the 'warden' will let me go up there later."

"Luv! So glad to see you." Nigel said.

"Hey, Nige! How's the arm?" Jordan asked.

"It's fine, but it sure is annoying! Kate is being quite a mother hen about it all; not wanting me to do anything else to it. Should be good as new in a couple of weeks though."

"Kate huh?" Jordan said with a knowing grin. "So what is up with you and Kate?" She inquired.

"Just friends, luv. Although..." He said as he gave her a wink.

"Nigel, I need you back in trace to help me run this evidence. While I can appreciate that you like to stand around chatting all day, the bodies will not autopsy themselves," Kate hollered down the hall. "Hey Jordan, we need you back as soon as you can get here. I know Woody said the doctor wants you home for a week, but..."

"Oh, if you think 'Woody the Warden' is letting me come back one minute before a week, you are crazy. I was lucky to get in here for this long." No sooner had the words escaped than Woody came up behind her.

"Ok, Jordan, you've had your fun, time to get you home!"

"See what I mean?" She asked of Kate. Kate rolled her eyes and headed back into trace.

"Catch ya later, luv," Nigel said as her turned to follow Kate.

"Woody, we have to stop by the hospital on the way back. Garret is still there and I am the only one who has not been in to see him yet."

"Ok Jordan, but just for a few minutes."

"Garret," Jordan said, approaching his bed to give him a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still really sore, and can't move around much. They are hoping to send me home tomorrow. I hear you had quite a time too?" Jordan started to shake her head.

"Don't let her fool you doc. She had us all worried up there," Woody replied for Jordan.

"Oh Woody, it was nothing major."

"Well turned out that way, but we didn't know that back there on the mountain," he replied. "You really had us scared." His face turned very serious, and she realized just how frightened he had been.

"I heard from Bug that you two might have worked a few things out?" Garret asked.

"I hope so," Jordan said, glancing back at Woody. Woody walked up to her side and put his arm around her waist. Jordan smiled.

"We have a ways to go, but yeah, I would say things are finally heading down the right path," Woody said as he gently squeezed her waist. "Hey, I've got to make a phone call real quick, I will leave you two here. Jordan, don't try anything!"

"So Jordan, what is going on with you and Woody?"

"Well, just before the choppers landed I told him the truth. That I loved him."

"It only took you how long? So, when is the wedding?" Garret said, with a big grin.

"Oh we haven't made it that far yet. We have a lot to work out. There have been so many things not said between us. It may be a while yet. I don't want to mess this up Garret. I have messed things up with Woody way too many times," she said, getting slightly choked up.

"Jordan, listen to me. You are a good person. Woody loves you and has for a very long time. You have loved him too. You have been letting fear control you. Every time you guys start to get close, you start to fear losing him and you push him away. Don't let that happen. You guys deserve a chance. Let it happen." Jordan leaned over to hug Garret. He kissed her on the forehead and they said their goodbyes. He was right, and she knew it, but could she actually do this?


	7. Chapter 7 The Question

**A/N- This chapter is one of the shorter ones. I have really gotten into this story and have several chapters that are nearly done, I just need to edit them a bit. Thanks for the feedback, keep it coming! As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 7- The Question

Woody came around the corner and she almost ran into him. "Jordan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Woody, my head is starting to hurt."

"Now see, this is exactly why the doctor told you to stay home. Let's go. I am taking you straight home and putting you to bed," Woody replied. For once, Jordan didn't argue, she just rested her head on his chest and took in his scent. "Come on, let's go," he said much gentler.

The ride home was short. Jordan was quiet and seemed reflective. This worried Woody. Was she changing her mind? What had she and Garret talked about that left her so quiet? Jordan Cavanaugh was rarely quiet.

"Here we are, Jo. You go in and lay down. I'm going to make a run at Yang Chow's. I'll pick up your favorite," he said, grinning.

"Thanks Woods," she replied. She still seemed almost in a daze. She turned and headed into the apartment. She laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Woody came in and saw she was sleeping. He stood for a moment staring at her. He loved this idea. This idea of him running out to get them food, of coming home to see her asleep on the couch, the idea of this being their time. He went over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Unfortunately, that was enough to wake her. "I didn't mean to wake you, go on back to sleep."

"No, it's ok, I'm really hungry. I can nap later," Jordan responded. She sat up and Woody brought her the food. They ate together, the distant look in her eye really worried Woody. So many times they had come so close yet she pushed him away. He wouldn't let her this time, he was here for good.

"Jordan, what's wrong? You seem so...distant. Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts about us." Jordan remained silent. "Jordan? Did you mean what you said to me back there on the mountain?"

"Woody, of course I meant it. I love you, that hasn't changed. I just...I don't know. I'm just scared," she said very softly.

"I'm scared too, Jo." Jordan stopped eating and looked at Woody. He took both of their plates and set them on the table. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She felt like she was in heaven. There was no place in the world she would rather be than right here. He pushed her gently away so that he could look her in the eye. "Jordan, I love you more than you could ever know. I have since that first day I saw you and you made fun of my tie." A smile came to both of their faces.

"What if we mess up? What if…"

"What if we don't? We both want it to work. It will take work, I'm not saying things will always be easy, but Jo this is what is right."

"Is it? Is this the right time?"

"Jordan, look at me. Can you honestly say you love me?" She nodded. "Can you honestly say you want to be with me?" She nodded again, a small smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. "Then what about it makes this the wrong time?"

"I don't know Woody. I just want every thing to be perfect. I want our dreams to match up. I want our goals to be the same."

"Jordan my only goal and dream is you. Whatever you want is what I want. I want to marry you, I want you to have our children. I want the white picket fence. But, if you wanted us to live in this apartment just the two of us, until we grow old, that would be fine with me. As long as I have you, there is nothing else I want." Jordan started to tear up. She was fighting it though. She did not want him to see her cry.

"Today when you were at the morgue, I didn't go to the precinct."

"Great, Woody! Choose now to admit to me that you lied." She was upset. Here he is being all sentimental and sharing his feelings, then he has to go and tell her that he lied to her? "Where did you go?" Jordan asked, perplexed and annoyed. Woody felt the tension. He had a split second to decide if this was the right time. He took a deep breath.

Woody got down on one knee. "Jordan, I love you, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" The room fell silent. Jordan had no idea this was coming. She assumed that in the near future it might, but not today. She was caught completely off guard. "Jordan?"

"Woody…" her voice trailed off. Woody was getting very nervous. Maybe he should have waited. She wasn't ready for this.


	8. Chapter 8 Engagement

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback, keep it coming! As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 8- Engagement

"I want more than anything to be your wife." She grabbed the sides of his face and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss lasted for quite some time, they were almost frozen in the moment. Finally, their lips parted and he placed the ring on her finger.

"I will take that as a yes then?"

"Yes, Woody." He gently laid Jordan back on the couch and they kissed, slowly and passionately.

Jordan suddenly grimaced in pain. "Jordan, is your head hurting again?"

"A little, could you hand me my pain meds? I hate to take them because they knock me out…"

"I know, but I will be here when you wake up." He escorted her to the bedroom, covered her up, then decided to just crawl in with her. She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Now Jo, as much as I would like to…" he said with a giant grin.

"Relax Woody, I just want to lay on your bare chest." With that, she laid her head upon his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. She drifted off quickly, while he laid awake deep in thought. Life truly was good.

A knock at the door awoke Woody. He gently scooted out from beneath Jordan, re-buttoned his shirt and went to the door. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was 5:30 already.

"Hey, Woodrow, how's our Jordan doing?" Nigel said. Nigel and Kate had stopped by to check on her.

"Come in guys, but keep it down, she is taking a nap now. The pain meds have knocked her out cold. Have a seat."

That sat and chatted for a bit.

"Wood, who's here?" A voice trailed in from the bedroom.

"It's Nigel and Kate." Jordan appeared at the door.

"Hey luv," Nigel said on his way over to give her a hug. She came out into the room and joined Woody on the couch.

"Hey guys, glad you could stop in," Jordan said to her guests.

"Any time. I have some news Jordan. When I heard you were hurt up on the mountain…" Nigel began slowly.

"Oh for heaven sakes Nigel, just tell her," Kate said in her usual 'Kate way'.

"I found your dad."

"You did what?"

"I found your dad." He handed her a slip of paper with Max's address and phone number. Jordan had not seen or heard from Max in such a long time. He hadn't been there for her lately. He missed out on the whole JD fiasco and the brain surgery. She had written him off a while back. She looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand. Her face turned red and you could see shear anger in her eyes.

"He's been here the whole time? He's been in Boston all this time and never bothered to let me know?"

"Calm down Jordan. Remember that the doctor told you to rest and relax," Woody said. He shot a glare in Nigel's direction to let him know that he was clearly upset that he upset her.

"Jordan, we contacted Max for you, told him what was going on and filled him in a bit on your brain surgery. He is very concerned and would like to come see you. Nigel and I told him that it might not be a good idea. He understood and told us to give you his information. He would love to hear from you, but understands if you aren't up to it." Kate had a way of being straight forward and left all emotion out of her little speech.

Jordan got up and ran back into the bathroom. Tears began falling from her face as soon as she turned away from the others. She couldn't sit there and cry in front of all of them, she had to get away. That was her answer to everything.

"Sorry Woody, I didn't realize it would upset her like this." Nigel said rather upset with himself.

"She will calm down. I'll give her a couple of minutes, then I will go talk to her. It might be better though if you guys left for tonight though." Nigel headed straight for the door and down the hall. Kate paused at the door.

"For what it's worth, he really thought he was doing her a favor." Kate said sincerely.

"I know Kate." Woody closed the door behind them. He took a deep breath and headed back to the bathroom.

He knocked gently. "Jordan?" He said softly. He heard her unlock the door and took it as an invitation to enter. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, her face in her hands. Woody came up beside her, kneeling. She put her head on his shoulder. He could feel her crying. He gently pulled her to her feet and walked her into the bedroom. "Jordan talk to me."

"I...I can't," her voice hardly a whisper. He led her to sit on the bed and she sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes. When he felt her sobs start to die away, he pulled her chin up to look at him. She instantly relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Jordan, I love you, we are going to be getting married, you have to talk to me."

"I don't know if I can face him Woody. He has missed out on so much. I'm not even the same person I was when he left. I went through brain surgery for God sakes, and where was he then? How do you abandon your child, Woody?"

"I don't know Jordan. You don't have to make any decisions right now. Give it a little time. You can think about it, we can talk some more. I will support you in whatever you decide."

"I know Woody. I want to see him, but I am just so mad. Where was he when everyone thought I was a murderer? Where was he when I was diagnosed with a brain tumor and had surgery? Where was he then?"

"I don't know Jo." They sat together in a familiar silence. His firm hold helped to relax her. He had such a calming effect on her.

"Hey, why don't we venture out for dinner, if you are up for it?"

"That sounds great Woody. We have so much to celebrate," she said, glancing at the ring on her finger. "Why don't we see if Bug, Lily, Kate, and Nigel want to join us? I owe Kate and Nigel an apology anyway. I didn't mean to storm out on them, I just didn't want to break down."

"Don't worry about it, they knew that this was a touchy subject for you. They know you though, and they know that you need Max back in your life, even if that doesn't mean right now. I will give them all a call now," Woody responded.


	9. Chapter 9 Announcement

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback, keep it coming! As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 9- Announcement

"Hey guys!" Woody said to Kate and Nigel. They were already seated at the table when Woody and Jordan arrived.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us," Kate said as Woody slid into the round booth next to Nigel and Jordan slid in beside him.

Nigel whispered to Woody, "is she still upset? Are you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, but I wouldn't necessarily bring it up either."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Jordan asked.

"Nothin' much luv."

"Lily and Bug should be here soon. They got Emy to watch Maddie for a little bit." No sooner than Woody finished, Bug and Lily approached the table. Lily slid in next to Kate and Bug beside her. The waiter stopped by and they all ordered drinks.

Jordan was being careful to keep her left hand below the table. She didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"So," Bug said, "what's up with the get together?"

"Woody thought it would be good to get me out of the house. Plus I thought we should celebrate."

"What are we celebrating luv?" Nigel asked, with a knowing look in his eye.

"Well we did all survive a major plane crash, isn't that enough?" Jordan retorted.

"I suppose so. I was just hoping for a little more to celebrate," Nigel responded.

"Now Nigel, be nice," Kate demanded.

"I was just hoping there would be other news," he said.

"Other news like what Nige?" Lily asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Everyone knows that you two finally seem to be hooking up. I saw how you guys have been looking at each other since the plane crashed. I just assumed you had a little announcement to make to your closest friends," Nigel replied.

Jordan could hardly keep a straight face. "You mean an announcement that we were going to get married?" She asked.

"Something of that nature" Nigel replied. Woody couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Jordan's left hand and held it up.

"Guys, we _are_ getting married!" He announced. Smiles were all around and everyone gave their congratulations to the couple.

"Thanks guys, we are really excited," Jordan said in reply to all the congratulations.

"So are we," Lily said. "We have had an office pool going for years now. I wonder who won that."

"You all will be happy to know that Garret won the office pool. He predicted this month," Nigel informed the group.

"You all had an office pool?" Kate asked disgusted. It is unclear whether she is disgusted at the thought of the pool or just upset that she wasn't a part of it.

"I think it is wonderful. You guys have been meant for each other all along," Bug said to Woody and Jordan. The excitement continued throughout dinner. The gang was finally getting back to normal. Nigel and Bug argued over the latest case, while Kate told them flat out that they were both wrong. Everyone was having a great time. They had all needed some fun and laughter. The past week had been anything but.

As the time ticked by, discussion went back to the office pool. The group decided that they needed to go let Garret know that he won the pool. Sad to see the night coming to an end, they all coupled off and drove over to Boston General.

"Dr. M, you won't believe what Jordan and Woody shared with us."

"Geez Nigel, thanks for let us tell him. What Nigel is trying to tell you, is that Woody and I are engaged. He asked me this afternoon and I accepted," Jordan said to Garret. A huge smile came upon his face. Abby jumped up from her chair beside his bed to give Jordan a hug.

"That's great guys. As you should know, I am truly happy for both of you. You will have your hands full Woody, take care of her."

"I will Dr. Macy."

"Dr. M, that means you won the pool. You had predicted this month." Garret laughed. He had long forgotten the office pool that had started 3 years earlier. He knew there was a similar one going at the precinct. It seemed everyone but Woody and Jordan knew that Woody and Jordan would get married.

"Did I? It was so long ago when we last submitted updated guess in that pool."

"So how much were you all wagering on this?" Jordan asked.

"Everyone put in a dollar for each guess. The winner had to buy a round of drinks for everyone," Bug replied.

"Great, leave it to me to win a pool and then have to PAY for the drinks," Garret said with a laugh.

"So when are you heading home?" Kate asked.

"I should be out of here in the morning. I won't be back to the morgue for another couple of weeks." Garret paused. He knew that what he would say next would upset Jordan, but he really didn't have much of a choice. "Kate, I am leaving you in charge." Jordan started to protest and Garret cut her off before she uttered a sound. "Jordan, under any other circumstances it would be you. You need to take it easy. Kate is going to be in charge this time. Get yourself recovered and enjoy your time off with Woody."

This clearly did not make her feel any better, even if she knew Garret was right. The group stayed a few more minutes, chatting about this and that.

"Look guys, this has been a great evening, but Bug and I have to get Maddie from Emy and get her to bed. We will see you guys soon. Jordan and Woody- congrats. I am so happy for both of you. Goodbye everyone," Lily said as she and Bug left the room.

"Bye guys," Bug said to the room.

"I should be getting Jordan home too, she is still supposed to be taking it easy."

"Take care Jordan and Woody." Garret said to the happy couple. They waved to Kate and Nigel and headed back to Jordan's apartment.

Woody came around to Jordan's side of the car to let her out. She got out and immediately kissed him. He kissed her back. The heat between them was searing. He wrapped his arm around her and led her to the apartment. They were barely through the door when their lips locked again. They walked lip-locked to the bed. Woody gently lowered her to the bed.

"Doesn't this qualify as strenuous?" He asked, knowing where this was headed.

"Only if you don't go easy on me," she replied clearly not wanting to stop.

"I'll be gentle," he replied.


	10. Chapter 10 The Test

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback, keep it coming! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 10- The Test

As the weeks passed, things began to return to normal, well as normal as it gets at the morgue. Jordan and Garret both came back to work. Nigel and Kate still did everything in their power to annoy each other, which everyone knew was a cover-up for their real emotions. Bug and Lily ended up getting engaged as well. They were much further along in their wedding plans than Jordan and Woody.

"Jordan, seriously, we need to set a date. Is this just another ploy to push me away?" He asked, half jokingly but knowing that Jordan protected herself by running away from her problems and pushing those she loved away.

"I really haven't thought a lot about it Woody." He glared in her direction. They had had this discussion more than a few times in the last week. She could tell by his look that she needed to come up with something. "Ok, ok, how about next spring. April seems like a good month."

He grabbed his little, credit card sized calendar and checked out the dates in April. "How about April 17, it's a Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Finally a date was set. Jordan had drug her feet every step of the way. "Jordan, you know my next question. When are we going to just move in together? Having two places is just a waste of money. I am always at your place. I haven't even been over to my place in two weeks."

"Woody, I don't think you should move into my apartment."

Anger began to boil up inside of Woody. "Why not Jordan, explain to me why not? You really are backing out of this, aren't you? You are pushing me away again. First you wait weeks to set a wedding date, then you refuse to let me live with you even though I clearly already do."

"Woody would you settle down, this is not the place to get into this," Glancing around the diner where people were starting to turn their heads in response to Woody's voice.

Woody lowered his voice, but the intensity remained. "I will not settle down Jordan. I will not let you ruin this for us."

She let his little pity party go on long enough. He hadn't even let her finish her thought when he began his little rant. "Would you relax? You didn't even let me finish. I don't want you to move in with me," she paused, noting the tension in his face, "because I want us to move in together, to our _own_ place. I want us to find a house Woody."

Woody was taken aback. He had not expected that response. "Oh," was all he could say. Jordan grinned. She loved catching him off guard, and it was clear she had this time.

"So what do you think? We could find a little place of our own."

Woody never would have believed it. Jordan Cavanaugh was wanting to buy a house? That seemed awfully domestic of her. "I think it sounds like a perfect solution. Let's start our search now."

"Well, there are two problems with that. First, we are both on duty. Second, we don't even have a realtor yet, heck, we don't even know what we want yet."

"Right, well, I will try to make some calls this afternoon. Speaking of work, did you get the body from the fire autopsied yet?"

"Well, I was about to start when this hot guy started hitting on me and dragged me out to lunch with him," she said with a wink and an ornery grin. "Nige was still working on the ID when I left," she said more seriously. "I do need to get back because I can't leave tonight until I finish that body and a bunch of paperwork I have been putting off."

"I need to get back to the precinct too. Let me drop you off on my way in. I will try to call up a realtor this afternoon." With that the couple head out of the diner to Woody's car.

"I do have a friend that is a realtor, why don't you let me call her up," Jordan said on her way to the car.

"That's fine. A new house, huh? I like the sound of that." He pulled away from the diner and headed toward the morgue.

"Yeah, then when we start having kids, we already have a house." Jordan half joked. She noted something completely unexpected on Woody's face. He had always been the one to mention having kids, and now there was something about his look when she brought it up. "Woody?"

"I...I just didn't expect you to want kids so soon. I kind of wanted time for just us. We have waited 6 years to be together."

"I didn't mean tomorrow Woody, but neither of us are getting any younger." An awkward silence ensued. Woody pulled up in front of the morgue.

"Are you coming in?"

"No I have some things to get done," he said, a slight chill to his voice. Jordan gave a faint smile and started to close the door behind her. "Hey, Jo?" She turned to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Woody." She turned and went into the morgue.

"Hey Nige, do you have an ID yet?" Jordan asked as she came into trace.

"I sure do. Our vic is one, Jamison Elliot. He was a former employee at the minimart where the fire occurred. He was fired about two weeks ago."

"Sounds a little fishy. I am going to go get started on the autopsy."

"No need luv, Kate already finished it."

"What do you mean she finished it? That was my body!" Jordan stormed out of trace and into Kate's office.

"Now where do you get off taking my bodies?" She demanded.

"Jordan, I wasn't 'taking _your_ body'. Garret assigned the body to me. Evidently, you are way behind on your paperwork." Jordan stormed out of Kate's office and into Garret's, slamming the door behind her.

"Garret, where do you get off giving my bodies to Kate?"

"Jordan, you know that you are my best ME, but you have a terrible knack for NOT getting your paperwork done. No bodies until you are caught up." Jordan turned to leave still very upset at how the afternoon had gone. Lily caught up with her in the hallway.

"Hey Jordan, I was wondering if you had a second?"

"Sure, but come with me to my office. Apparently I have paperwork that takes priority over me doing autopsies."

It was clear she was in a terrible mood and Lily knew she had better tread lightly. They walked into Jordan's office. She sat at her desk and began slamming files around. Lily just sat back for a few minutes, not wanting to upset her any more. Once she seemed to settle down, Lily decided it was safe to talk.

"You know that Bug and I are getting married in December. I haven't had a chance to ask you yet, but will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course, Lily," her tone lighter. "I would be honored."

"Great, you mean so much to me and I really wanted you to stand beside me."

Jordan pulled out her first file and Lily turned to head out the door. "Hey Lily, what is today?"

Lily stopped and thought for a moment. "August 29th."

"No way, is it almost September already?" Then something clicked in her mind. She frantically grabbed her calendar. She had been so busy lately she hadn't even noticed. A look of panic ran across her face.

"What is it Jordan?" Lily noticed the panic-stricken look on Jordan's face.

"Nothing, I just missed an... an appointment." She tried to seem nonchalant, but Lily wasn't buying the act.

"What appointment? You look like a ghost."

Jordan sat for a moment. How could she be? She decided to tell her friend the truth. "I'm late Lily, by about 4 and a half weeks."

"Late to your appointment?" She asked, then it hit her, what Jordan meant. "Oh, you mean _late_."

"Yes, _late_. This can't be happening." She put her head in her hands.

"Well, I know it isn't what you had planned, but I mean won't Woody be excited? He has always talked about wanting kids." She came up beside Jordan, rubbing her back in a assuring way.

"You would think, but just today at lunch, he kind of freaked about it when I mentioned kids. We have decided to buy a house and I brought up that it would be good to have it now so that we were ready when a baby came alone. He made it pretty clear he didn't want that happening anytime soon. I'm scared, what if he doesn't want it?"

"Well, first off, you don't know if you are pregnant or not. You need to determine that first. I'll be right back." Lily left the room, leaving Jordan to contemplate the situation.

Lily came back into the room with a small paper sack. "Here, go take this test. I had a couple left over from Maddie."

Jordan, in shock, walked to the restroom. After a few minutes, Lily came in. "Did you test?" She asked.

"Yes, but I am too scared to look at it."

"Take a deep breath and look. Either way, you need to know." She did as her friend instructed; took a deep breath and looked down at the test in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback, keep it coming! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 11- Surprise

Jordan didn't say anything as she looked at the test, she just turned and went back to her office closing the door behind her. She didn't know what to think and she needed time to process. Under the guise of paperwork, she hibernated in her office all afternoon. Whenever someone would stop in, she made the visit short. Woody would be there to pick her up soon. Should she tell him? Should she not? Just then there was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw Lily.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, just finishing up here."

"Jordan, are you okay? You have been hiding in here all day."

"Just trying to get some things done."

"What about the test, do you want to talk?"

"Not yet," she relied. A knock was heard at the door.

"Hey Jordan, are you ready to go?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, let me go take these to Garret." She left Woody in the room.

"I better get going too. Talk to you later Woody."

"Bye Lily."

When Jordan came back into the room, she saw Woody staring at something on her desk. It was then she realized that she had left the test out. When he heard her come in the door, he looked up at her. She searched his face for emotion, and found none. She closed the door.

"Do you have something to tell me?" He asked.

"Seeing as how you know, I guess I don't anymore."

"When did you take this?" He asked, nodding toward the test.

"This afternoon. I was working on some paperwork when I realized what day it was, then I realized that I was late."

"Did you know this earlier? When we had lunch?" His voice and face were still void of emotion.

"No. Lily was in here when I asked what day it was so that I could write it on my paperwork. When she said it, something clicked and I realized I was late. She had an extra test that she gave me."

"So she knows?" He asked.

"No, well yes. She knows that I took the test, but she doesn't know the result. I wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone until I could process it myself." Woody's demeanor softened. He could see pain in Jordan's eyes.

"Were you wanting this result?" He asked tenderly.

"I don't know what I wanted it to say." She looked down and took a deep breath. She owed him the truth. "No actually I do, I was hoping it was positive." A tear ran down her cheek. Woody walked up and put his arms around her. He pulled her into him, a place where he knew she felt safe.

"Look Jo, I was a jerk earlier. I'm sorry. I want kids, I truly do. I didn't realize you wanted them so soon. I know it is selfish, but I want you all to myself for a little while." She didn't respond. "I want you to know something though. If that test would have been positive, I would've loved that baby." She looked at him, tears had begun to stream down her face.

The next day Woody dropped Jordan off at the morgue. He told her he was taking the day off, he had a lot of things to take care of. As Jordan entered the building, Garret caught up with her. "We are a little short staffed today. Nigel is out on a personal day and I have to be in court most of the day. Lily doesn't work Thursdays, and Bug is sick. Looks like it will just be you and Kate. Can I trust you two not to kill each other in my absence?"

Feigning shock, "Garret, I am shocked you would ever think that Kate and I would not get along."

"Yah, really funny. There was a pretty serious MVA late last night, three fatalities. You and Kate need to run trace and tox screens on all of the vics. Then get the bodies autopsied quickly. If you find anything suspicious, Seely is assigned." With that, Garret left. Jordan got into the elevator and headed up to the morgue.

Kate and Jordan both kept busy. Two more bodies had come in that morning, and 1 more that afternoon. Before she knew it, Woody was standing in the doorway ready to pick her up.

"Ready to go?" Woody asked.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff." The headed down to Woody's car.

"So, how was your day?" Woody asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Busy, yours?"

"Oh I got lots of stuff done."

"What kinds of stuff?" Jordan inquired.

"Secret stuff. Don't worry, by the end of the night, you will know everything."

"Now Woodrow, you know how much I despise secrets and surprises."

"I know but you will just have to trust me, this is worth the wait." They headed back to Jordan's place, chatting on the way about Jordan's day. When they arrived at her apartment, she was startled to find the door unlocked. She paused, waiting for Woody to catch up.

"Woody," she said in a whisper, "the door is unlocked, I think someone may be in there."

"Oh, I know. It's just Nigel."

"Nigel, what is Nigel doing in my apartment?"

"That's part of the surprise," he said opening the door for her.

"Hey Nige!"

"Hey Jordan, Woodrow here needed some help with something, and of course I volunteered my services."

"Oh yeah Woody?" She asked giving him an inquisitive look.

"Um, yeah. That's part of the surprise," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Dinner should be arriving shortly."

"Is that my cue to go 'freshen up' or some other girly thing?"

"Only if you want to Jo."

"I'm going to get out of here. You guys have a nice dinner." He walked up to Woody and quietly whispered, "everything you need is sitting in the top drawer of the desk. The confirmation for the villa and the airplane tickets are all there."

"Thanks man, I owe you big time."

"Glad I could be of service. I will be back in a few." He left waving to Jordan who had a curious look on her face. She wondered just what those two had been plotting all day. She went on back into the bedroom and saw her short black dress sitting on the bed. She took that as a cue that she should put it on and did so. She threw her hair up and added a little makeup. Clearly Woody had planned a special night. When she came back into the living room, she saw Woody, dressed in a nice suit, sitting at the candle lit table. She sat at the chair across for him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Room service," Lily and Nigel said in unison. Jordan, shocked at the site of her two dearest friends in waiter outfits, looked at Woody. He had a huge grin on his face, proud of himself for pulling something like this off.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to help facilitate a nice romantic evening." Nigel and Lily served the two their meal, complete with a nice merlot wine.

"Can we get you two anything else?" Nigel asked in his lovely accent.

"Thanks guys, I think we can take it from here," Woody said. Jordan was speechless.

"Ok, luv, we will see you when you get back." Nigel said with a wink to Woody. He and Lily promptly left the room.

"When we get back? Where are we going?" Jordan asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"In due time Jordan, in due time."

They chatted about Jordan's day some more, wedding plans, a new house, and events from the past week. All though neither of them made mention of the pregnancy test. Jordan love all of the chat, she loved talking with Woody. She was still curious about the last comment by Nigel. They had both finished their meal and were enjoying their wine when Jordan decided to ask again about Nigel's comment.

"Now Nigel said he would see us when we get back. Where exactly are we going?"

"Florence." Jordan choked on her wine.

"Florence, as in..."

"Yes, Jo, as in Florence, Italy."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Nigel has been helping me make the arrangements."

"And when are we taking this little trip to Italy?"

"We leave tomorrow at 2:00 PM."

"We what?? How? We have to work."

"I told you I have been busy. I had lots of time saved up at work and so did you. I talked to Garret and he has given you three weeks." Jordan was completely speechless. "I am already packed, we just need to get you packed." She just stared at him blankly. After a minute, he walked around and kneeled in front of her. She leaned forward slowly and gave him a very deep and very passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Italy

**A/N- Wow, three chapters in a day! Don't expect me to keep up that pace, but I had a little extra time to write during the past couple of days. I hope to post at least one more before the day is out. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 12- Italy

Jordan and Woody's trip was going along nicely. The flights to Italy were uneventful, if not long. Somehow, Nigel had managed to land them one of the best rooms in the whole area at a quiet villa just outside the city with killer views. They were three days into their two week trip. They had decided to use their third week to find their dream home back in Boston.

"Wake up sleepy head," Woody said, lightly kissing her on the cheek, then down her neck. She began to stir.

"I must be in heaven," she said in a dreamy voice. This week had been perfect, almost too perfect. Nothing ever goes this right, for this long in Jordan's life. "What time is it?"

"Nearly lunch time. Guess we had a long night," Woody said with a wink. "I had a question for you. I know we set our wedding date for April, but what would you say to moving it up? Having a smaller celebration?"

"What did you have in mind Woody?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting married here. Just a quiet, intimate ceremony between you and I."

"That sounds wonderful, but what about our friends and family? Shouldn't they be in on it too?" Jordan asked.

"We could always do something back home for everyone, a reception of some sort. I just really like the idea of us having an intimate ceremony."

"Yeah," she said slowly, "I think I like the idea too."

"Great! I will talk to the owner of the Villa and see what arrangements can be made. Then we can go to that little shop we passed yesterday and see if the have something nice we can wear."

"Woody, did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Sure you did, but I never get tired of hearing it." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she grabbed his head pulling him into a more passionate kiss. The day would have to wait a little longer, they had six years of time to make up for.

Woody had been down to talk to the owner of the villa while Jordan was getting ready for the day. He walked in and saw Jordan in a light, airy dress with sandals. She looked beautiful. So often she wore clothes that made her look hot, but this showed off her true beauty.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "You, my dear, look beautiful."

She turned in his arms gave him a gorgeous smile and kissed him. "Thank you. Did you get any arrangements made?"

"Yep, it's all taken care of. Are you ready to go pick out something to wear?"

"Waiting on you."

They left and headed into the city. The walk was warm and the scenery was wonderful. They chatted about the things they saw along the way. Jordan tried to get details out of Woody about the wedding. All he would say is that it would be Saturday morning, on the hillside near the villa. Jordan hated not being in control. She had spent her whole life demanding control of every situation, but this was different. She trusted Woody with every fiber of her being and knew that he would make the day perfect, just as he had made this trip perfect.

They finally made their way to the shop. They entered the store and the shop owner came right over. Luckily, Jordan knew enough Italian to communicate. Soon they had each found the perfect outfits for the occasion. They were going for a casual elegant look. She found a lightweight, white, free-flowing dress and he found a dressy pair of khakis with a white short-sleeved oxford style shirt. The shop owner promised to make Jordan a halo of beautiful wildflowers that she could pick up on Friday.

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon touring shops. As the sun began to set, they found a quaint little diner that they stopped at for supper. The atmosphere was so nice. Candles lit every table. It was small and intimate.

"Woody, thank you so much for all of this. I feel like, well like life is finally making sense. I am so sorry that I pushed you away for so long. Do you remember back at the Inn?"

"How could I forget?"

"You said something to me that I have not forgotten. You said 'I think we always know what we want. Deep down, not what we say we want, but what we really want. But then again, what do I know?' I knew then that I wanted to choose you over Pollack, but I just couldn't for some reason. I regret that so much. I regret so many moments we have had, or have almost had, if I wouldn't have messed them up."

"Jordan, in some ways I think we had to go through all of that to get to where we are today. We had to both know that it was right, and we both had to be able to admit it. Our relationship was never easy, but I wouldn't trade any of it. We just need to be glad that we are finally together, days shy of being husband and wife." She smiled. She could not have asked for a better man to be with.

They enjoyed dinner and dessert. He offered to buy a bottle of wine to take back to the villa, but she declined. They headed out for a moonlit walk back to the villa.

"Woody, this trip has been perfect. I am so afraid something will mess it up," she said with a relaxed yet somber look in her eye.

"I know that things in your life never seem to go good for long, but maybe that is about to change. Maybe we just needed to stop fighting fate and let it bring us together." They were still walking but their pace had slowed dramatically.

"Woody, I have a confession."

_Great_, Woody thought. She is going to manage to find some way to push me away again. "What is it?" There was a look of fear in his eyes.

"I think that test I took back at the morgue was wrong. I think I really am pregnant," she said timidly, watching for a sign of what he was thinking. She had been worrying about this since that day in her office. She knew the test was old, but she hadn't wanted to tell him so.

He had looked scared, but as soon as the words were out, a smile came over his face. His features softened, his voice softened. He stopped her and turned her toward him.

"Jo, I know I came off as a jackass last week. I seemed like I didn't want kids." She looked down, afraid of the next words, but he gently nudge her chin up so that he could look her in the eye. His voice almost a whisper, "I want a child with you more than I can put into words. Sure, I would have liked to spend more time alone with you, but this week has been heaven," he paused. His tone lightened up a bit. "If you are pregnant, then I am thrilled. As much as I would love to keep you just for myself for the rest of our lives, I know that isn't what I really want. A child, our child, would be a gift that I would treasure. Should we go get another test?"

"Actually I bought a couple before we left Boston. I packed them just in case. I just had this feeling, you know?"

"Well, let's go see what our future holds."

They picked the pace up again and in no time, they were back to the villa. She found the two tests and opened one up. Woody followed her into the bathroom. In two minutes, they had an answer.

"Two lines, that means…"

"We're pregnant," she interrupted, a smile on her face.

"We're pregnant," he repeated grinning ear to ear.

He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and kissed her with love and excitement taking over his emotions. Then, he carried her to the bed, laid her down gently, looked her in the eye and said, "I love you." The depth of the meaning in those three words was obvious.

He laid down beside her. She unconsciously put a hand on her belly. He saw the motion and let his hand join hers. They were going to be a family, and nothing in the world made him happier.


	13. Chapter 13 I Do

**A/N- Well, I didn't get it posted yesterday, but here it is today. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 13- I Do

They spent the next three days traveling around the area and seeing everything Florence had to offer.

"You know, tomorrow at this time, I will be Dr. Jordan Hoyt," she said with a kid-like spark in her eye.

"I know, I couldn't be more thrilled. Speaking of names, did you have any in mind for our little one?" They were lying on the bed and he lightly patted her stomach. Whatever fear and jealousy had transpired a week ago, it was completely gone; he was ecstatic. She didn't answer right away, so he continued. "You know, my family has this tradition…"

"I know… the president thing. If we continue that tradition, we are choosing a President with a good name. No way are we doing something like Grover or Rutherford."

"What about one of the Harrison's? Benjamin Harrison Hoyt? William Harrison Hoyt?"

"You know, neither of them are too bad, but I think I prefer Benjamin. What about a girl though? You know we have a 50/50 chance of a daughter. Does your family name the girls for Presidents too?" She asked, half- jokingly.

"Of course not, that would be crazy." Jordan relaxed a bit. "We name them after a first lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Let me guess, you have a couple of names 'off the top of your head' for a little girl too?"

"Okay, so I have to admit, that I have spent time thinking about it in the past. Believe me, it's the one thing that used to keep me awake during history class. I would always turn to the back of our book and study the presidents and first ladies. Let's see…there is Abigail, as in Adams, Rachel Jackson, Hannah, Grace?"

"Woody, I don't mind the President names for a boy, but I would really like to give a daughter my mom's name."

He thought about it for a moment. He had always been partial to Abigail. The he realized he didn't have the sole naming rights to this child. "Emily is a beautiful name. I would love to name our daughter Emily." It was getting late and they had a big day to come tomorrow. "We should probably get some sleep. I want my bride well rested for the ceremony." She cuddled up to him, as he shut of the lamp. Within minutes he noticed her breathing had slowed, and he knew she was asleep.

He waited a few more minutes, then carefully slid out of bed. He slipped out the door of the room and down the hall, lightly knocking on one of the doors. The door opened and revealed a room full of people. "Hey guys, how was the trip?" Woody asked.

"It was fine," Garret replied. Woody had secretly invited the whole gang to Florence to be at the wedding. Nigel, Kate, Bug, Lily, and Garret were all there. There were two additional people in the room; two that Woody had not planned for.

"Max, Cal, what are you two doing here?" He asked rather abruptly and with a chill to his voice. Jordan had known of Max's whereabouts for some time now. She had yet to contact him, however, a clear sign she didn't want to see or talk to him. Call and Woody had a falling out a couple of years back. He had almost gotten Jordan killed, Woody still hadn't forgiven him for that.

"I invited them Woody." Woody started to say something when Garret cut him off. "You only get married once. They should be here. I know that you and Jordan have your issues with them, but family is family," Garret replied.

"I don't want _anything_ to mess up this day for her. She is so worried that something bad is going to happen. I don't care if you guys are here," whether this was the truth or a lie no one, including Woody knew for sure. "But if she so much as implies that you should leave, you better stay away." Woody said to the two men with a warning look of not to cross him on this issue.

Max nodded, "Woody you are a good man, and I know you are just trying to protect her. I love her too, she's my daughter. I know I have done her wrong, and I have had a little persuasion from some close friends of hers," he said glancing around the room. "I fully intend on making this day perfect. If she doesn't want me here, I will leave." Woody nodded his understanding.

Woody looked back at the rest of the people gathered in the room. "Jordan is going to be so excited to see you guys. She has absolutely no idea that you are here. I'm going to give you a brief rundown of the schedule tomorrow, then I have to get back to _Sleeping Beauty_ before she wakes up and realizes I am gone. You guys are to be out at the hillside by 8 AM. We are scheduled to start at 8:30, so you may be waiting a little bit. I have arranged a carriage to take us out there. When we arrive, I want her to see all of her friends waiting for her. It will be a short ceremony, then we are heading back here for a brunch. After that I thought we could all just hang out and see what happens. I am going to do my best to keep her in our room until we leave around 8:00. It will be important you all are long gone by then."

"We got it, luv. Mum's the word."

Woody hurried back to the side of his soon-to-be wife. He snuggled back into bed beside her. Jordan stirred a little, snuggled closer to Woody and they both drifted off to sleep.

The alarm went off at 6:30. "This is cruel and unusual punishment. We are on vacation, and wedding or not, we should not be getting up this soon."

"Hey, just think, in two short hours we will be married. Plus, we still have almost a whole other week here to sleep in." He kissed her and she tried to get him to kiss longer, but he forced her on out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm going to go shower and get ready." She kissed him on the cheek and went into the bathroom. Once he heard the water running he took off down the hallway. He wanted to make sure everyone was up and they were.

He rushed back to the room to find that Jordan was still in the shower. He didn't want to wait for her to finish, so he just got in with her. "Now Woodrow, I thought we were in a hurry."

"We can spare a moment or two," he said in a soft sultry voice.

"As nice as the thought sounds, and believe me, it sounds great," she winked at him, "we have to save that for _after_ the wedding." She got out of the shower and started to get ready. She knew nothing about the plans, but she was sure Woody had gotten a photographer so she want to look her best. She put her hair up, leaving several tendrils around her face. After she did her makeup, she put her dress on and topped her hair with the flower halo from the shop in town. She looked into the mirror, and liked what she saw. Apparently, so did Woody. He came up from behind still wrapped in a towel and nuzzled her neck.

"You better hurry, you said I had until 7:45 to be ready, and look who is still in a towel at 7:30."

"Don't you worry, it won't take me any time."

They were both ready by the 7:45 time limit. "In one hour, I will be the happiest man alive."

"You mean you aren't already the happiest man alive?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, I am, but in an hour, I will be even happier. Our ride should be here shortly, let's go out to the front lobby and wait." They left the room, hand in hand. They barely reached the lobby when the carriage pulled up, complete with white horses.

"Woody, how perfect," she said almost breathless. They got into the carriage. Her stomach was doing flips. She was unsure whether it was morning sickness or just nerves.

As they came up to the wedding site, Jordan's jaw dropped. She was looking out in the distance and saw people there. At first she wasn't sure who they were, but as they got closer she saw. She turned to Woody, tears in her eyes. "How..." was all she could get out. She was choked up. Her dearest friends were there. Then she saw her dad. She could not believe he was here. For a split second, she was upset, but the joy of the day prevailed.

The carriage approached the site and stopped. Woody helped her out of the carriage. Everyone rushed up to give her a hug. Lily was first in line. She hugged Jordan so tight and Jordan openly began to cry. Woody was wonderful, he had thought of everything. "Thank you guys so much for being here. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Now Jordan, you're makeup is going to run everywhere," Lily said as more tears fell down Jordan's face.

Max approached and Lily let go of Jordan. Max gave her a hug. "I've missed you sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I will never be able to make it up to you, and I know that. I'm just so glad I didn't miss this."

"Okay guys, we will have plenty of time to catch up after the ceremony, but it is time for me to marry the love of my life." Woody shooed everyone back to their seats.

"Do I look okay?" Jordan asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jordan, now let's make this official." Woody walked up to the front, and Max came over.

"May I escort you down the aisle?"

"Of course dad, I wouldn't have it any other way."

A pair of Violins began to play and Max walked his only daughter down the makeshift aisle. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Woody and Jordan were not the only ones who had waited for this moment. Their friends had known for years that this should happen. Max gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and handed her off to Woody.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love and devotion of these two lovely people. This moment has been a long time in the making. Today we will celebrate and recognize their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely, to learn how to help and understand each other, to build a family, and together, to travel through life." Lily stood and walked in front of the crowd.

"In honor of Jordan's Irish Heritage, Woody felt that the Traditional Irish Blessing would be appropriate to read." She quietly cleared her throat and began reading the poem.

May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

May God be with you and bless you;  
May you see your children's children.  
May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings,  
May you know nothing but happiness  
From this day forward.

May the road rise to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home  
And may the hand of a friend always be near.

May green be the grass you walk on,  
May blue be the skies above you,  
May pure be the joys that surround you,  
May true be the hearts that love you.

"Thank you Ms. Lebowski. Marriage is not something to take lightly. The intent of any marriage should be to love, honor, and cherish one another, all the days of your lives. Do you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt, take Jordan Marie Cavanaugh to be your friend, your lover and your wife, to cherish and to love her more and more with each passing day, to respect and to support her in all that she does?"

"I do."

"Do you Jordan Marie Cavanaugh, take Woodrow Wilson Hoyt to be your friend, your lover and your husband, to cherish and to love him more and more with each passing day, to respect and to support him in all that he does?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings please?" Nigel handed the rings to the minister. The rings were heirlooms in the Hoyt family, bequeathed to Woody when his mother and father passed away.

"Woodrow, place the ring on Jordan's finger, please look at her and repeat after me."

"In the presence of our family and friends, I Woodrow, choose you Jordan to be my wife. To laugh with you in joy, to grieve with you in sorrow, to grow with you in love, to be faithful to you alone, as long as we both shall live." 

"Jordan, place the ring on Woodrow's finger, please look at him and repeat after me."

"In the presence of our family and friends, I Jordan, choose you Woody to be my husband. To laugh with you in joy, to grieve with you in sorrow, to grow with you in love, to be faithful to you alone, as long as we both shall live."

"As the blessing stated earlier May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. With that thought in mind, friends and family, I am honored to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Dr. Woodrow Hoyt."

"Woody, you may kiss your bride."


	14. Chapter 14 Let the Fun Begin

**A/N- As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 14- Let the Fun Begin

Everyone headed back to the villa. Jordan and Woody rode back in the carriage, giving them some time to talk. "Woody, thank you for every thing today. I can't tell you how much it meant for everyone to be there, even my dad."

"That one wasn't planned by me. Garret decided it was time for you guys to make amends."

"Well, I suppose Garret was right. I would have regretted it had dad not walked me down the isle. As non traditional as I may be, even I like some traditions." They rode on for a moment in silence. "Everything was just so perfect. I feel like I am in heaven. I'm not sure if I can handle anymore surprises though. I am an emotional wreck, in a good way though."

"Don't worry Jo, that it's for the surprises. We are having a little reception at the villa, and then everyone is sticking around for a couple of days. We will finish out our vacation as planned, then back to Boston, the real world."

"I can't wait until we go look at houses. We have to find something nice for our little one, she said patting her tummy. I think we should tell everyone today. I can't stand holding it all in."

"Me either, when the time is right, we will make our announcement."

They arrived back at the villa and everyone was waiting in a banquet room. They all stood up and clapped when the happy couple entered the room. As the clapping died down, Jordan addressed her friends.

"Woody and I want to thank you all so much for being here. I knew nothing about it, and was a little bummed we would get married today without being surrounded by you all. He had it all planned out though," she said looking up into his eyes with a grin.

"Thanks everyone for showing up. I wanted to make this day so special for Jordan. Now, before we eat we have one more little announcement to make." He stopped and the two looked at each other.

In unison they said, "we're pregnant!"

Everyone leapt from their seats with excited shouts. Hugs were coming from every direction. For all the morgue had had to deal with, all the death they encountered on a daily basis, this was truly a time to celebrate the best life had to offer.

After things started dying down Jordan addressed the crowd one last time.

"Thanks, we are thrilled about the baby. There is a delicious looking buffet over there, and I officially get to start eating for two, so let's eat!"

Everyone was having a great time. Life was good for all of them. Everyone was laughing, hugging, it was just a great time. Soon music started playing in the background. Woody walked over to Jordan.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. She accepted his hand and walked with him to the dance floor. They danced to Shania Twain's _From This Moment_ as their closest friends and family watched. Soon Bug and Lily joined them on the dance floor. Reluctantly Kate accepted Nigel's invitation. Max, Garret, and Cal watched and chatted.

"I'm so glad she is happy," Max said. "Through it all, I think that is what she has been searching for, happiness. After her mother died, she just resolved herself to the fact that happiness was a myth."

"Well I know Woody makes her happy, and she does the same for him. When I came to Boston for the first time, he told me that I could have any girl in Boston, except Jordan. She was off limits. I knew how much he loved her then," Cal said.

"Hey, I was there when they met. We were at a crime scene, a shooting at a bank. The sparks flew that day, and through it all, the sparks always flew. Sometimes those sparks were full of anger, but behind it all, everyone knew that they had a deep burning love for each other."

"I can't believe this day has finally come. I could not have ever wanted it to be more perfect. That smile on her face, I haven't seen a smile like that in decades. And to top it off, they are going to have a baby. This day just keeps getting better." Max smiled staring at his daughter and Woody having the time of their lives.

"She looks so beautiful, Bug," Lily commented.

"She does. I am so happy for her, and for Woody. After everything they have been through, they truly deserve this."

"I know. I would wish them all the happiness I have found with you, but I know they already have it. And just think, Maddie will have a playmate in their little one."

"Yes she will. Now shh…let's enjoy our time, our dance." Lily put her head on his shoulder and did just that.

"So luv, all of this wedding stuff softening your heart enough to walk down the aisle?"

"Are you kidding me? This gushy crap? I'm glad Woody and Jordan are happy, don't get me wrong, but this is not my thing." Kate spat the words, but she often showed this side when ever she felt vulnerable.

"You know, it wasn't all that long ago that Jordan said something very similar," Nigel responded, with a wink and a grin.

"Well, I'm not Jordan. I am a professional and I don't need some man to hold my hand." Nigel smiled. He noted that not only was she allowing him to hold her hand, she was even resting her head against his chest. She may not be ready to hear it, but somewhere along their sassy sarcastic relationship, he had fallen in love.

The day continued on. The three couples danced to the slow songs, then danced to the fast songs. Before anyone knew it, time had slipped away. It was now early in the evening.

"Okay guys, this is going to be the last song. I have shared my bride with you all long enough, and I want her all to myself. Oh, and in the morning, or afternoon, we will find you." He winked across the room at Jordan. She gave a feigned innocent look. "Now Jordan, if you would do me the honor of one more song." He held out his hand and she came over. She walked across the room, took his hand, and they danced. Lost in their own little world, they did not even hear the music stop.

Cal came up and gave Woody a gentle slap on the back, bringing him back to reality. "He guys, you go up to your room and have some fun. Try to keep it down though. We may love you both, but we do not want to hear anything."

"Thanks for coming Cal. We will see you guys tomorrow."

With that, Woody picked up his bride and carried her to the room. They entered and he laid her down on the bed.

"Woody, I could not have asked for a more perfect day, you thought of everything! I have never in my life been as happy and content as I have been today."

"You're welcome. I will do everything in my power to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives. You and our baby mean the world to me." He leaned in to kiss her. While the passion between them was intense, they were in no rush. They wanted to savor every last moment of this day.


	15. Chapter 15 Perfection

**A/N- For those of you tired of the mushiness, it will get some better soon. They will be getting back to life in the next few chapters. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 15- Perfection

"I can't believe it is over," Jordan said as their plane took off toward the United States.

"It isn't over Jordan, it is all just beginning."

"I know, it was just all so perfect. Everything about the past two weeks has been perfect."

"Yes, it has. I have a beautiful wife and a child on the way. Life doesn't get much better. Tomorrow we have an appointment with you realtor friend, Brooke. We should probably talk about what type of house we want."

"Three bedrooms, a nice view, close to the park, nice kitchen, oh and a big back yard. I'd also love to have a fireplace in the master suite. Probably not in our price range though."

"I think our price range may be a little higher than you think."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I haven't shared this with you yet, as I wanted it kept a secret so I could plan this vacation, but after my shooting, there was a lawsuit. The families of the other men and myself sued the makers of our Kevlar vests. Evidently Bug and Nigel discovered a fault in the vests. The vests should have been able to do more to prevent the injuries we sustained. I found out about a month ago that the company had decided to settle out of court because they didn't want word getting out. The families of the other cops and myself all got to split the money from the settlement. The overall settlement was $7.54 million dollars, $1.2 million of that went to me."

Jordan was completely speechless.

"That was how I paid for this trip for us and everyone else. That is how we are going to buy a house, and that is how we are going to start a college fund for this little one," he said gently patting her stomach.

Jordan was still speechless. She had no idea what to think. "Oh my god, Woody. So you…we…us…"

"Yes Jordan, we have all the money we need. We aren't going to have to worry about anything for a long time." Jordan kissed him, then laid her head on his shoulder. Several minutes passed before she could speak.

"I love you. I am so excited. This means we can have our dream home."

"Dream away my dear, dream away."

The next morning, they awoke, but suffering a bit from jet lag. They were scheduled to meet Brooke at her office at 1:00, they made it just in time.

"Hey Brooke, how's it going?" Jordan asked, hugging her friend whom she hadn't seen in ages.

"It's going all right. Not nearly as well as things are going for you. I hear you got married last week?" Jordon nodded, showing her the wedding ring. "Congratulations, and this must be the lucky man?"

"Yes, this is Woody, my husband." This was the first time had been able to say that and boy, did it ever feel good to say.

"Well, come in and have a seat. I want to ask you a few questions, figure out what you are after, then we can see what houses will match what you are wanting. Then if you guys have time, we can take a look at a couple today."

"Sounds good," Woody said.

"First off, what price range are we looking at for your guys?"

"$600,000 up to a million. We would prefer to find something toward the lower end, but we want it to be perfect, so whatever it takes." Brooke gave Jordan a look that said _my, aren't we the luckiest girl in the world. A hubby who wants to please and the money to do it with._

"Well, that is a good sized range, I have no doubt we will find what you want. Tell me about what areas you want to live in."

"As you know, I'm an ME and Woody is a cop. It would be nice to find something semi close to the morgue and his station."

"Good, number of bedrooms? Bathrooms? Anything extra?"

Jordan and Woody looked back and forth. "Three or four bedrooms, two or three bathrooms, oh and Jordan would really like a fireplace in the master suite. It would also be nice if we were near a jogging path or park. We love to go out running together."

"Okay, let's see what we find." Brooke ran the information into her computer and came up with three houses that looked good.

"Let me give you a printout of these three houses and see if you would like to go look at any of them."

"Oh Woody, look at this one, it sounds perfect."

"You heard, her, let's go see this one first," Woody said to Brooke. Brooke's office was not too far from the home.

As they pulled up to the house, Jordan gasped. She just knew this was the one. It was a classic Victorian. The inside was amazing. It had recently been restored and updated. The kitchen was fabulous. It opened out onto a sunny desk overlooking a nice sized back yard.

"Just outside the back gate is a jogging path. I think this has everything you guys were looking for and then some. It has 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and has been all updated within the past 7 years. I will say the price is shocking, and I doubt it will be on the market long. In fact, it was just listed this morning."

"We'll take it."

"Are you sure Jo? Don't you want to look around at some others?"

"Woody, this is where I want little Emily or Benjamin to grow up. I can't imagine anything more perfect."

"Well Brooke, you heard the lady, let's write the contract."

They went on back to Brooke's office to write the contract. They were the first offer the seller's had received and they accepted the offer. Woody and Jordan would be able to move into their new home in exactly one month.

Jordan was so excited. Now that they had a home, Woody put her in charge of filling it with all the things they needed. They spent the next 5 days shopping for new furniture, curtains, and accessories. Unfortunately, the break from work was coming to and end. They had one last night before their jobs would take back over.

"Woody, I just want to thank you again. The last three weeks have just been amazing. I feel like I am living in a dream. The vacation, wedding, baby, new house….it is all just so perfect."

"Jordan, I know that I can't guarantee that life will stay perfect, but what I can guarantee you is that I will always be here and I will always do everything I can to make you as happy as I can."

"Just being your wife makes me happy. Knowing that our child is growing inside of me makes me happy. You have completed me."


	16. Chapter 16 Back to Life

**A/N- Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 16- Back to Life

"Jordan, welcome back!" Jordan had not even walked off the elevator when the welcoming started. Everyone wanted to know how the rest of the trip was and how married life was going. Jordan told everyone about the rest of the trip and the house.

"Ok, guys, as much as we would all love to catch up on the Woody and Jordan soap opera, we do need to get back to work." Kate said, clearly tired of the chit chat.

"Right. Jordan, we just got a call about a body found outside a night club not too far from here. It's Woody's case, I take it that you two will work well together," Garret said.

"When have we not?" She replied, sarcasm loud in her voice. She left to head to the scene.

"What do we have?"

"Young Hispanic male found back here, no ID."

"I put time of death 6-8 hours ago, COD appears to be a gunshot wound to the abdomen. I will know more when I get him back to the morgue."

Back at the morgue, Jordan was in her element. While the time away had been wonderful, this is where she belongs. She had finished up the autopsy, and was just waiting on Nigel to finish up trace and the tox screen.

"So, what do you have for me?" Woody asked.

"We have an ID, Victor Hernandez, 20. Nice long rap sheet, appears to be affiliated with the Latin Kings, given the tattoos and rap sheet. Died of internal bleeding due to a single gun shot wound to the abdomen. Nigel is still running tox, and some trace found under his fingernails."

Nigel entered the room. "Well this bloke was on meth and had a blood alcohol of .13. The trace under his nails matches to one Antonio Garza, a verified member of the Latin Kings as well. The bullet was a thirty-eight. It matches up to a bullet that shot and wounded a rival gang member 2 years ago. Mr. Garza was charged with attempted murder, but it resulted in a hung jury. The case was never retired."

"Well, that certainly gives me something to work with, and it sounds like I may even get to turn this over to the gang unit. I will forward you findings to the gang unit and they will proably take it over from there."

"Hey, I was just about to head to lunch, can you join me?" Jordan asked.

"Sure thing, my dear."

"Nige, can we bring you anything back?"

"No thanks, you two kids have fun now." They drove out to a little bistro just down the street from their new home. They had barely finished their food when Woody's cell rang.

"Hoyt…where? Ok, I will be right there."

"What's up?"

"A shooting, at the elementary school, about 4 blocks from here." He barely had the words out when Jordan's phone rang.

"Dr. Hoyt," she said with a grin. She still couldn't get over the sound of that. "Ok…sure….I'll be there."

"It looks like we will be working this one together." They headed to the school.

"Now look Jordan, I know you like to get in the middle of everything, but if something is going on in there, back off. Our baby is with you every where you go, just keep that in mind."

"Woody, you can not stop me from doing my job."

"I would never do that, but I just want you to make sure you don't go putting yourself in situations that you shouldn't be in. Promise me Jordan, don't do anything stupid."

"I promise Woody." They both know she would be the same Jordan she had always been. He just hoped she would at least think twice. He just had a bad feeling about this case.

They arrived at the school to several squad cars and the SWAT van. Woody found his captain "Why's SWAT here for a shooting?" He asked the captain.

"The shooter is still in there. He has at least 7 hostages, 1 teacher, the principal and 5 students. The school was evacuated, but the staff were still counting heads to make sure no one else in missing." Woody watched Jordan's face. They both hated cases that involved kids.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Right now negotiators have him talking. We know that the 5 kids in the room with him are all kindergarteners. The teacher is the school music teacher. He has them in the music room. No reports of injuries. The death we know of is the school counselor. Apparently he came into the office upset that the music teacher touched his daughter inappropriately. The counselor and principal were trying to calm him down and get his side of the story when he pulled out a gun. The office staff were able to notify several of the teachers who started evacuating kids. Most of the school was empty when he shot the counselor and forced the principal at gunpoint to show him the music room. The music teacher saw them coming and started sending kids out the window. Mr. Skelton got all but 5 out before he made it into the room. We are trying to talk him into releasing everyone. As long as he stays calm and keeps talking we are going to wait. SWAT is getting their snipers into position, and if we have to, we will storm the building."

Unconsciously, Jordan's hand went to her stomach. Those kids were only five years old. How could anyone do this to those babies. She wished her child could grow up in a less violent world. The words Woody said to her in the car were coming back to her.

The stand off was nearing its seventh hour, daylight was fading. The gunman had maintained contact with the negotiator and had even allowed the principal to speak with them. She confirmed that everyone inside was ok, tired, hungry, and scared, but ok. They needed to send someone in. They thought that this guy was going to surrender peacefully, and that was what everyone wanted. The negotiator came over to where Woody and Jordan had been standing.

"The gunman made an interesting request. We told him we wanted to send someone in to talk with him and check on the kids. He agree but requested you, Jordan."

"Me?"

"Oh hell no. There is no way she is going in there with him. No way!" Woody was furious. Where did the captain get off even entertaining the idea. Jordan wasn't a cop, she wasn't trained for this sort of thing, and she was carrying his baby.

"Apparently he knows you Jordan. He said you saved his little boy in some mine a while back."

She knew exactly who was in there. After she and the two boys had been rescued she had stayed in touch with their families for a while. She knew that Danny had attended this school before he started middle school. It had to be Danny's dad, Richard Alioto.

"I'll go."

"Like hell you will Jordan. You are not taking out baby in there with a crazy lunatic gunmen."

"Hoyt, we don't think he is out to hurt anyone. This is highly unorthodox, but if Jordan already has a relationship built with him, it may be just the pull we need to get him out of there without hurting any of those kids."

"Does SWAT have good visuals on him? Can they take him out if he even attempts to do something to her?"

"They are in place. We have a clear view of half of the room. We will put a vest on her which should protect her if something were to go wrong. You know I would never put her in harms way if I didn't truly believe that this was the best thing.

"Jordan, I want a wire on you and I want a Kevlar vest on you. You will be taking in a couple of pizzas for the kids, they are starving. Take it easy and keep him talking. We will be able to coach you through an earpiece."

"Why are you doing this Jordan, why?"

"Because Woody, if that were our child in there, I would want someone to do it for us."

"Jordan, you be careful. Keep it light, reach out to him, make him see that he can end this in a good way. Play the kid angle. I love you more than you will ever know and if…."

"Nothing is going to happen Woody."

Jordan put on the wires and the vest. She was scared to death, but deep down knew this was the right thing to do.

Jordan walked in with a smile on her face. Part of her job would be to reassure the kids. The gunman greeted her at the door and patted her down. He pulled her gently on into the room and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hey guys," she said, addressing the kids. "I brought in some pizza because I heard you were getting a little hungry in here." Mr. Alioto looked over her shoulder, making sure there were no tricks inside the boxes. Once the kids began eating, she walked off to the side, motioning for the gunman to follow.

"They said you wanted to talk to me, that you wanted me to be the one to negotiate."

"Dr. Cavanaugh, you really helped my boy out of a sticky situation. He never would have made it out without you. Now I'm the one in the bad situation. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never should have grabbed my gun before coming here. I was just so mad. That was my little girl, you know? He violated my little girl. He should have to pay for that."

"I understand your anger, believe me, I would be angry too. You need to stop for a minute and think. Your little girl is how old?"

"Five."

"Would you want her or her friends to see you shoot someone? Would you want someone keeping her in a room, scaring her with a gun?"

"No…I…oh my god…I have terrified these kids."

"Yes, they are very scared. They just want to go home to their mommies and daddies. Let's let them go, the principal can take them out."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't want them to see me shoot this creep." Jordan helped the principal round them up.

"Head down the hall, to your left, there will be some SWAT guys that will escort you the rest of the way out. Get these kids out and do not turn back." The principal did as she was told. Now it was just Jordan, Mr. Alioto, and Mr. Skelton.

Listening on the other end, Woody couldn't believe how well she negotiated the release of those kids. She was doing wonderfully. He hoped she could keep it up.

"Ok, Richard, may I call you Richard?" He nodded. "Richard, I know that you are upset. If this man did something to your little girl, he will pay for it, but this isn't how it should be done. Your family, your little girl needs you. Don't let her live life thinking her daddy is a bad person. Let her be proud. Walk out of here now, before things get worse."

"But he VIOLATED my little girl"

"Sir, I didn't…." He stopped talking when Jordan shot him a "shut the hell up before I let him kill you" type of look.

"I know he did, but Richard, this isn't the solution. You have to let him go. Hand me the gun before you do something you will regret." He held her gaze. Then slowly, painfully slowly, he handed her the gun. Defeated, his eye dropped to the floor.

"That's it, now let's walk out of here." She knew that SWAT was on the other side of the door waiting for them. They had barely taken two steps through the door when the team had him surrounded.

As she emerged from the building, Woody ran to her. "Jordan, that was the bravest, not to mention _stupidest_ thing I think you have ever done."

"I don't know about that. I can think of stupider things," she said with a grin. "Now that it's over, you need to take me to dinner. The two of us are very hungry." He put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to his car. He helped her take off the vest and wires and walked them over to the captain, then hurried back to his wife's side.


	17. Chapter 17 A New Beginning

**A/N- Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. This is a very "domestic" type of chapter. Things can never go too easy for too long in Jordan's life though. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 17- A New Beginning

As the next three weeks passed, Jordan and Woody stayed busy. In the past, they had allowed their jobs to take over, but now they tried to leave them behind every evening. They relished their time together. They would be moving to their house in about a week and there was plenty of packing to be done. They had both managed to get this weekend and next weekend off. This weekend was dedicated to packing.

"God, I feel so fat!" Jordan said as she tried to button her jeans. She was only about 11 weeks pregnant, but her pants were all getting too tight.

"You are not fat Jo, you are pregnant, and you are beautiful." Woody came up behind her and kissed her delicately on the neck.

"That's easy for you to say, your pants still fit." She finally found a pair that she could at least get on.

"Well, let's go get you some maternity jeans?"

"Oh no, I am not ready to wear those clothes yet. Maybe just get something that is a couple of sizes bigger. That should last me a while, wouldn't you think?"

"Well, I am certainly no expert in women's fashion, let alone this area, but what ever you think is best, that's what we will do. Let's get a little packing done, then we will head out and find you some new things to wear."

They spent the morning getting her place packed up. They left out only the things they were need over the next week. Then they headed out to find Jordan some new clothes.

"Let's at least go in and look, you don't have to buy anything." Woody was trying to convince Jordan to go into a Maternity Boutique. They had already been to two department stores and she could find nothing that would work.

"Fine." She stormed off into the store, he followed her inside.

"Welcome, are you the lucky one expecting?" The overly cheerful, sweet voice greeted.

Jordan was tempted to say no or maybe even run out of the store without a plan to return. She hesitated a second too long and Woody answered for her.

"Yes, we, or she rather, is 11 weeks along."

"Congratulations! We have this card you can fill out to receive coupons and information throughout your pregnancy. We also have a small gift for you with your first purchase."

"Thanks. I'm not sure we will be buying anything yet. I'm not really big enough for these clothes yet, but my hubby here wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well we have a great sale going on this weekend. Look around and maybe you will find a few things to grow into. In the changing rooms we have a selection of tummy pillows in different sizes so that you can see how things will look in time. I will leave you alone and let you look, but do let me know if you need any help. My name is Megan."

"Thanks Megan, we will let you know."

Woody had already headed over to the rack and had found a couple of things for Jordan to try on. One was a hot little black dress, very sexy. He also found a couple of business type outfits.

"I found some things for you Jo."

"Now Woody, I told you, I can't fit into a lot of this yet."

Overhearing Jordan, Megan came back over. "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. I thought I would let you know about this brand of pants over here. They look like regular slacks only the waist adjusts. They can fit you from now until you are probably about 5-6 months, then they come with a band that you use kind of like a belt. You would just undo this side area and put the band across. It also acts as a support for your belly as it grows. I will set you up with a dressing room so that you can try them on. Sir, the dressing rooms are extra large to accommodate the father to be as well." She trotted off, hanging the clothes Woody had picked out in one of the dressing rooms. This woman was all too happy-go-lucky for Jordan. Jordan was happy to be pregnant but was not so into this whole pregnant look. The clothes, she had to admit, were not as horrendous as she had thought, but she was still not so happy about buying them this early.

"This is my kind of store, I get to go in and see you strip," Woody said with a wink.

"Ok, let's get this underway. The sooner we go in, the sooner I will be let out." They headed into the dressing room and she found that she really liked the slacks Megan had pointed out. Woody handed her the dress that he so clearly loved. She made the dress look even better.

"Jo, you have to get that dress, it sure makes you look sexy. It almost reminds me of a red dress someone used to wear…"

"Yah, sexy and pregnant are two words I often associate with one another. Now shut up or I'm kicking you out." She grinned, but the message was clear.

She was down to the last outfit. "Come on, just try it so we can see into the future." He was wanting her to try on the nine month belly pillow. She relented, put it on, turned toward the mirror and took a long look. "See, you'll still look fabulous." He kissed her gently on the lips. They decided to buy 5 pairs of the special slacks, in various colors, 2 pairs of jeans, 8 shirts and the black dress.

"Now you are set for a little while."

"Yes, I guess I am, now let's stop for some food, the baby is hungry." Part of her loved this ability to eat all the time and blame it on the baby.

After a quick lunch, they headed off to Woody's apartment. They packed up his place, which didn't take too long since he had virtually moved in with her anyway.

The next week passed in a blur. Jordan and Woody worked a few cases together and saw a lot of each other during work hours. Thursday was their last official work day of the week. They had both taken off Friday so that they could go to the closing on their house.

Friday dawned and the couple was extremely excited. The closing was at 10:00. It was uneventful other than the hundreds of papers they had to sign. They left the closing with the keys to their new house. They had planned to go straight to the new house, but Jordan and the baby had other plans.

"I know we said we would go straight there, but can't we just stop for a bite to eat? I am starving. This baby must be growing mighty strong, I am _always_ hungry anymore."

Woody just nodded his head. He could reply, but that may not be such a good thing to do. Her eating and figure had been sore spots lately, and he wished to avoid any arguing. They stopped at a little place not far from the new house. They both ate and then rushed _home_.

"I can't believe this is all ours." Woody looked as if his insides might explode.

"Well Woods, it is. What time is the furniture and stuff suppose to arrive?"

"In about thirty minutes." They walked around the house, talking about the plans for each room. They stopped in the baby's room and just looked. Jordan's hand went to her stomach, Woody's did as well. A new baby, a new life, a life made out of their love, a life full of so much hope and promise. These thoughts went through both of their minds.

The doorbell rang, shocking them out of their reflection.

"That must be the furniture guys," Woody said.

Over the next two and a half hours room after room was filled with furniture, rugs and accessories. The empty house had become home. They would still need to move some of their more personal things in, but much of the things they had would be sold. They were starting over, it was a new beginning.


	18. Chapter 18 Moving Day

**A/N- I've been doing more reading than writing the past couple of days. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 18- Moving Day

The next day Woody, Nigel, Bug, and Garret helped to move things into Woody and Jordan's new house. They tried not to let Jordan help, but Jordan doesn't let anyone or anything keep her from doing what she wants to do. They gave her the smaller, lighter boxes, this at least made her feel helpful.

"Last box…would you like to do the honors Mrs. Hoyt?"

"Oh, so you are finally going to let me help move into _my_ new house?" Sarcasm flooding her voice. Woody didn't respond just kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Why don't you all come go home, freshen up and come back with your other halves for pizza in a couple of hours? Woody can go out and grab some beers for everyone."

"Sounds good. We'll be back then," Garret said. He turned to Bug and Nigel and said, "I will see you guys tonight, I'm going to stick around for a few minutes, I have something to talk to Jordan about.

"Ok, bye Dr. M, Woody, Jordan." Nigel and Bug headed to their separate cars and to their separate homes.

"What's up Garret?" Jordan asked, flopping herself down on the couch. Woody walked into the kitchen to give them some space.

"I just wanted you to be the first to know something. Rene and I are seeing each other again. We have been working a lot of things out, and we are finally back on track. I just wanted to check to make sure it was ok to bring her tonight."

"Well of course Garret. Woody and I don't mind. When did all of this happen?"

"After the crash. As you know, death has this way of changing your priorities. I'm not saying that they changed things for us as much as they did for you and Woody, but none the less, we are trying to work through some things."

Woody walked back into the room holding glasses of water for all of them. "What did I miss?"

"Walcott and Garret are hooking back up."

"That's great!"

"Well, we'll see, we have a lot of things to sort through. I better head out of here. I will see you guys in a little while."

Jordan and Woody spent the next two hours putting things away. They finished up the kitchen and living room.

"Why don't you take a break Jo? I don't want you to over do it."

"I think I will lay down on the couch for a little while."

"You do that, I am going to go into the master bedroom and get the bed made up." Jordan rested on the couch and actually drifted off to sleep for a little bit when she heard the doorbell.

Woody rushed to the door. Kate and Nigel were the first to arrive. Lily and Bug were a few steps behind.

"Come in and make yourself at home. I will go order the pizza." Jordan headed off to make the call to the local pizza place. Garret and Rene had shown up while she was out of the room. When they entered, looks shot between everyone.

"To avoid making this weirder than it already is, let me be upfront. Rene and I have been working things out and are getting back together."

"Well...that's great," Lily was the first to respond. Slowly smiles formed across everyone's face. If there was one relationship more on and off than Jordan and Woody's had been, it was the one between Garret and Rene.

Woody brought beers out and everyone grabbed one. Out of habit, Nigel started to hand Jordan one as well.

"Oh no, she doesn't get any of that. Jordan do you want me to grab you a soda?" Woody asked.

"Woody, thanks, but I can turn down a beer without your help." She turned and walked into the kitchen. Kate got up, unnoticed by most and followed her.

"Feeling a bit smothered?"

"You have no idea! I love the man, but geez! I'm a doctor, I know the dangers of drinking while pregnant and he should know me well enough to know I would never think of taking a drink. It's not just that. He is constantly telling me to slow down, go easy, take a break...it's driving me nuts!"

"I can see why you would feel that way. This is why I keep telling Nigel that marriage is not for me. I am my own person, I don't need someone breathing down my neck." Jordan could not believe that Kate was actually opening up to her.

"Nigel and you talked about marriage?"

"Look, if you tell anyone, I swear..."

"I know, kidneys to your dog or something."

"How did you know about that?"

"Nigel does have a big mouth Kate. What is it with you guys anyway? Are you dating?"

"Something of the sort. I don't know really. He intrigues me. I'm not totally against relationships, I've had them before. I just don't want to feel tied down to someone. Luckily, _most _of the time Nigel doesn't do that."

"He is a great guy Kate. He has become like a brother to me. He would do anything to help someone out. While he may be weird sometimes, he is a wonderful person."

"I know, that's what I find so intriguing." Woody walked into the kitchen. "I'll leave you two alone." Kate left.

"Look Jo, I'm sorry, I never meant anything by what I said."

"I know Woody, I just feel a little smothered. I know you just care about me, and the baby, but I care about this baby too. I would not do anything that I thought would hurt our baby." A kiss or two later, things we on the mend. The pizza arrived and they joined the group.

The evening was enjoyable for everyone. For the first time since they were in Florence, the whole _family_ was together and happy. The teasing and laughing had everyone in a great mood. Just as things were starting to wind down, Woody's cell rang; followed by Garret's, then Jordan's. Nigel, Bug, Kate, and Lily all received calls. Everyone looked at each other, trepidation ran across each face. If one phone rang it usually meant a death, if everyone's rang, it was probably a mass casualty.

Each one of them opened their phone, stated their name and waited for the bad news. Someone had opened fire in a movie theater. There had been many fatalities. Everyone immediately got their things and headed out for the theater. No one was prepared for what they saw.


	19. Chapter 19 Horror

**A/N- I have had some great reviews lately. Please keep them coming, I love hearing your opinions on the story! As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 19- Horror

Woody and Jordan were the first of the morgue crew on the scene, but the others were not far behind. This must have been _some_ shooting. There were all kinds of uniforms, SWAT, and the gang unit. He went to find out what he could. Jordan, Garret and the others began to make preliminary plans on what they might need to do.

"Ok guys, looks like we have quite a mess on our hands. Appears that there was a gang fight that may be related to the incident with the Latin Kings a few weeks back. A lot of victims got caught in the cross fire. We have 6 dead shooters and 20-30 other bodies. The scene has been cleared, everyone has been evacuated. The shooting started in one of the theaters and proceeded out into the hall. A church youth group was standing out there and a couple of the kids were hit."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us. Kate, Nigel, and Bug, you guys head into the theater, it sounds like the most fatalities were there. Jordan and I will take the hall. Bag and tag 'em, watch out for evidence, the scene is bound to be loaded. Let's get the bodies back to the morgue. We could do a temporary here, but since the danger has passed, let's just get them back to the morgue as soon as possible. Jordan and Nigel will head back with the first round of bodies. I want IDs on as many as we can as soon as we can. Lily, it looks like there are plenty of people who you could help over there for now, but I want you going with Nigel and Jordan back to the morgue to help do notifications."

The team split up and about an hour later had enough bodies to take back and get started. Nigel, Jordan, and Lily headed back to the morgue. Nigel and Jordan found IDs on most of the vics and Lily started contacting those families. They would do formal IDs by photograph unless the family member requested to see the body. They had three bodies left when another group came in, escorted by Woody.

"How is it going?"

"We've made nine IDs, four are our alleged shooters. All died of gunshot wounds, but we have not opened anyone up yet. Our main priority at this point is to ID them all."

"How are you holding up Jo? It's been a busy day."

"I'm as good as anyone else Woods."

They worked throughout the night. Garret and Kate brought in the final groups of bodies. With a full staff the IDs were completed quickly and they were able to start on the autopsies. Bug and Nigel ran trace and ballistics while Jordan, Kate, and Garret began working on the autopsies. Lily and Woody helped with the notifications.

Around three in the morning Garret started sending people home.

"Jordan, Bug, Lily, you three go home. Be back here by ten to relieve Kate, Nigel, and I."

There were no arguments. Bug and Lily had to get home to their daughter and Jordan was exhausted. Woody took her home and got her into their new bed.

"First night in our new bed and we couldn't even start with some _playtime_," Woody teased.

"We'll have plenty of time for that. I'm exhausted, and I know you must be too." She also knew that it took him a while to wind down after a big case. She wouldn't be surprised if he stayed up the rest of the night.

To her surprise he had gone in to change and joined her in bed fifteen minutes later.

The alarm went off at nine, much to Jordan's displeasure. Somehow it seemed like she had barely gotten to sleep before it blared. Woody was already up and she could smell the coffee. She rose and headed out to the kitchen.

"I want a big cup, and it better be nice and strong."

"I thought you weren't supposed to have a lot of caffeine when you were pregnant."

"Unless you have a death wish, pass the coffee." He knew that tone, and he knew not to cross it. He poured her a cup and handed it to her without another word.

They both headed off to work in separate vehicles. Jordan got to the morgue just after ten.

"You're late!" Kate snapped.

"Yeah, sorry." She didn't feel like taking any crap today.

"There are three bodies left to autopsy, we finished the others. Nigel has been putting together the data in his computer to make a reconstruction of the event, so report things as you find them. The head of the gang unit, Walcott, and Woody will be here at 2:00. They are going to want some answers." Kate and Garret left, Nigel was sticking around.

Jordan got busy on the other bodies. She pulled the slugs from the vics and handed them off to Bug for a ballistics match. So far there had been 8 different guns used in the shoot out. It was a wonder anyone left the theater alive with that kind of scenario.

Jordan was just closing up on the last victim when Woody showed up for the meeting. He was a few minutes early, which was going to give Jordan a chance to clean up. At 2:00 everyone headed into the conference room, Nigel with his laptop, Jordan with a stack of files, Bug with an equally large stack.

"So what do you have for us?" Rene never beat around the bush, she wanted the facts and she wanted them now.

"32 victims, including 6 shooters. Four of the shooters were members of the Latin Kings gang, the others members of their rival MS-13. There were 3 members of the youth group, all under the age of 15." Jordan continued running through the ages and basic demographic info of the victims.

"Nigel made a reconstruction of the event based on the slugs we pulled and the casings we found at the scene." Nigel hooked his laptop up to the projector and started the reconstruction. The group watched as the events spanning a mere 10 minutes took the lives of 26 innocent people and terrorized countless others.

"Marty, because this is obviously a gang related matter, you guys need to take the lead. The recreation showed at least 8 gunmen, my guess is that there were probably more members than that. Detective Hoyt and these guys at the morgue will be of any assistance you need. This group has solved more than a few mysteries, and if you play nice, they will help in this as well." Rene was eager to get this case behind them. It never looked good for 26 innocent people to lose their lives, and it looked even worse when it took to long to bring the killers to justice.

They all went their separate ways. The morgue staff had a lot of paperwork to get through and Jordan went to her office to get started. She sat down for the first time all day. Woody knocked on her door and let himself in.

"You look tired Jo."

"I am." It looked like something else was wrong too.

"Is that all, it looks like something else is wrong. Are you having headaches again?"

"No, I'm just cramping a bit. I've probably just been on my feet too long." Then she felt it, her face went white.

"Jo, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I think I may be bleeding." She stood up and walked to the restroom. Woody went to find Lily but could only find Kate. He told her what Jordan had said and asked her to go check on Jordan.

"Jordan, everything ok?"

"I'm fine Kate."

"Woody seems to think you may be bleeding, are you?"

"Umm…well…a little."

"You should probably get in to see your Dr. Want me to give her a call?"

"Actually Kate, I think I will take you up on that." _She must be bleeding more than a little if she just agreed to have me call her doctor, _Kate thought.

"Who are you seeing?"

"Dr. Harrison, Jenny Harrison."

"I will get her on the phone now. I'll come back to check on you." Kate left the restroom.

"Is she ok?" Woody was panicked.

"She is having some bleeding."

"Oh God, is she loosing the baby?"

"Calm down Woody. Women can bleed for a lot of reasons. She has been doing a lot in the past day and it could be her body's way of telling her to take it easy. I'm going to call the OB now and get her in today to be checked."

Kate made the call and returned to the restroom. "Ok, I have an appointment for you with Dr. Harrison in 30 minutes. She is going to meet you over at Boston General since it is a Saturday and she is already there having just finished a delivery. They will go ahead and do a sonogram to make sure things are ok." Jordan came out of the stall.

"Thanks Kate, I appreciate that."

"No, problem. Call us and let us know what is going on."

Woody and Jordan headed off toward Boston General. No one said anything, they were both too worried. They checked in and Dr. Harrison was paged. She came to get them and took them to the Labor and Delivery floor. She escorted them to a private room and started setting up for the sonogram.

"Tell me about what is going on."

Jordan told her all about the cramping and bleeding. She told her that it had been a long and stressful couple of days. She had been on her feet a lot and had little time to rest.

Woody and Jordan were mesmerized by the baby on the screen.

"The sonogram measures you at 16 weeks 1 day, with due date of April 17." Woody and Jordan both gasped. April 17th was the date they had originally said they should marry.

"I'm a few weeks farther than I thought I was."

"About 4-5 more weeks and we can tell the sex of the baby. Everything is looking ok, my guess is that you were on your feet too much and the pressure on your cervix caused you to bleed. You need to take it easy for a while. No work for the next three days. Even then you need to stay off your feet for more than an hour at a time. When you are at home, put your feet up as much as possible and make him wait on you. If you keep stressing your body, it could put the baby at risk. As you know from our first appointment, you are already higher risk due to your age. Take it easy Jordan. I want to see you back in my office next Friday. We will do another sonogram to make sure things are still ok."

As much as Jordan wanted to rebel against the idea of being low key, she didn't even try to fight it. She wanted this baby so badly and she was not going to do anything to jeopardize it. Maybe Garret would let her work half shifts once she went back. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was becoming soft, no she told herself, she was becoming a mom. She had always thrown herself into her work. She had always been driven to be the best. Now the tables were turning. This baby came before all of that, now she was a mom.


	20. Chapter 20 Baby's Arrival

**A/N- Sorry that I have not been updating too faithfully, but 'tis the season. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 20- Baby's Arrival

Woody was prepared for a fight, but that fight never came. Jordan did exactly as she was told. She stayed off her feet, she didn't go into work for 3 days. She had even called Dr. Macy and requested to be part time for a while, which he agreed to.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" Woody asked, as she laid on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem different, more somber. I mean, you are following the doctor's orders, _without_ pitching a fit or putting up a fight. You even _voluntarily_ went to part time."

"Woody, you of all people should know how much this baby means to me. I am not going to do anything to screw it up. I went part time because I know we can afford it now and because I am not going to put this baby at risk. I talked to Nigel and he is going to work with me on learning some additional stuff on the computer so that I can help out with cases from home." Woody didn't know what to say. "In fact, he should be over any minute to help me get set up here."

Nigel arrived moments later and set Jordan up with a laptop, scanner, printer, and even connected her directly in to the morgue. Now she could work full time, but half of it could be spent at home.

Two days later Jordan headed back to Dr. Harrison's office with Woody at her side. She was nervous, she had a feeling that things weren't right, but she didn't know why she would think that. The bleeding and cramping had stopped but something wasn't right.

"Well, everything looks pretty good Jordan. Baby looks fine, the bleeding and cramping stopped which indicates that it was your body telling you to slow down. I am going to go ahead and see you back in two weeks. Don't push yourself too hard. Slowly get back to normal and see how it goes. If you have any more problems, let me know."

Woody seemed relieved, Jordan wasn't letting her guard down yet.

The weeks wore on and Lily and Jordan kept busy with wedding plans. Lily's wedding was now just one week away. She and Bug were getting so excited. Everything was going smoothly. The cake had been ordered, the band and reception hall booked, dresses and tuxes were waiting to be picked up. It seemed as though the day was going to go off just as planned. Lily deserved that. Her last wedding had ended with her best friend being accused of murder, and Lily realizing that she was about to make a big mistake.

"I just hope it goes ok, I can't take it if things go like last time."

"Don't worry Lil, they won't. Your wedding will be just as fairy tale like as mine was."

"Let's go through the checklist one more time. Dresses?"

"Check."

"Cake?"

"Check. Come on Lily, seriously, everything is ready. The only thing left is to show up and get hitched."

"You're right."

"I know I am right, when am I not?" Jordan teased. "Let's grab a bite to eat, I'm famished."

The two friends headed out to a local sandwich shop. The wedding chat continued over lunch. Just as they were done eating, gunshots rang out, the glass of the diner shattered. Jordan and Lily instinctively crouched down behind their chairs. They head tires screech as a car pulled away. Jordan immediately got on her cell and called Woody. "Lily and I are at the sandwich shop at 8th and Dorchester. Shots were fired, three of them. Get over here."

"Oh God Jordan, I'll be right there. Stay down." Once Jordan felt like they were safe she popped her head up. She saw two bodies lying on the sidewalk just outside the shop.

"Back up, back up, I'm a medical examiner." She felt for a pulse on the first victim, an elderly lady, there was no pulse. She felt for a pulse on the second victim, a young man, probably in his thirties. No pulse there either. Woody arrived in no time at all.

"What do we have Jordan?"

"Two bodies, neither had a pulse, looks like the lady took a bullet to the chest, the man has one to the abdomen, a through and through, and one to the face. Not sure which one killed him, but my guess is the one to the face given how fast he died. Lily and I heard three shots, then tires squealed as someone pulled away."

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, just loud enough for her ears.

"Yah, Lily and are both fine, we were toward the back. Let's get these bodies back to the morgue." As she said this, something on the young man caught her eye. It was a familiar tattoo. "Uh, Woody? I think you better take a look at this." She pointed out the tattoo and he instantly knew where he had seen it. Woody flipped open his phone.

"We need to get the gang unit down here at 8th and Dorchester. We have a possible drive-by shooting with 2 victims. One appears to be an innocent bystander, the other a member of the Latin Kings."

Jordan went with the bodies back to the morgue, filling in Garret on what she knew. She would not be performing the autopsy. She headed in with Nigel to help with a scene recreation. He started showing her how to enter ballistics information, where casings were found, angle of entry of wounds, and the various other components. Woody came by later that afternoon to take her home.

"I will drop you off, grab a bite to eat then head back to the precinct. I know it is probably coincidence that they shot at the very place you were having lunch, but just in case I am going to have a black and white driving past off and on tonight until I get home. I talked to Max too and he is going to come over." Woody knew he was being overprotective, but something told him he needed to be about this. She had been too close to this gang stuff, he didn't want anyone coming after her.

"What time is Max coming over?"

"In about an hour, he said he would bring you dinner."

"Sounds good. Hey Woods, be careful out there. This baby needs a daddy too."

"I know Jo, I will be." Woody left and Jordan started up her computer that Nigel brought over. She had a few minutes to play with it before her dad arrived.

Max arrived a little over an hour later. He had brought Yang Chow's, a favorite amongst the morgue staff. Jordan and Max sat and ate, they chatted a little here and there, but things were still awkward between them. They chatted about a few cases, kept things more professional. They always did best when feelings weren't the focus. Around 9, Max decided to leave. Woody had told Jordan he should be home around 10 and she was big girl, she didn't need a babysitter. She headed back to their bedroom and crawled into bed, dozing off before Woody returned home.

Woody entered his house half expecting his wife to be waiting up for him, but to his surprise found her sound asleep. That was for the best. He had a tough day and was ready to snuggle in for a good night's sleep too. Just as he was dozing off, he heard the doorbell. He hopped back out of bed and tried to get to the door before the doorbell rang again, waking Jordan. He got to the door to find no one there, he glanced down only to see a basket on the step. He bent down to pick it up and heard faint cry, he moved the blanket aside to see the face of a newborn. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He rushed the baby inside where it was warm. Inside the basket, next to the baby was a note. Woody pulled out the note to read it.

_Woody,_

_I'm sorry, I know I messed up again. It's a long story that ended with baby. I can't take care of a baby and the mother ran off. I know you and Jordan can love this baby, I want it with family. I'm sorry for everything, please do this final thing for me._

_Cal_


	21. Chapter 21 Cal

**A/N- I've given you two chapters today. I had actually written chapter 20 & 21 as one very long chapter, then decided to split it in two. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 21- Cal

The baby started fussing so Woody picked it up. He couldn't believe this. His brother knocked some girl up and when she bailed he brought the baby here? Jordan came up behind him.

"What's going on Woods? Whose baby is that?"

"Umm...well...ours?"

"No, I'm pretty sure ours is still in here," she said patting her stomach like he had lost his mind. Then she noticed the note and picked it up to read. "Oh, I see. Well?"

"Well what, Jo?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now we are going to take care of this baby. I will track down Cal tomorrow."

"Let me see the baby." She took the baby from Woody and walked into their room. She gently laid it down on the bed. "Stay here, I'm going to grab my bag." She went to the car to get her morgue kit. She knew she had a few items that could be used on a live infant. She went back to the baby. It was naked except for the diaper and blanket. It was a brand new baby, probably no more than a day or two old. It appeared to be a healthy little boy.

"He seems healthy, probably a couple of days old. We ought to take him in to see a pediatrician tomorrow to make sure, but I think he is fine for the night. We have nothing here for a baby yet. Let's go out and get a few things we need to make it for a little while. Then we can go from there."

"Jordan, we don't even have a car seat for him."

"Look, take the squad car, then no one will think anything of it. Let's go now while the stores are still open."

They headed to a local store and picked up some diapers, formula, and a package of sleepers. Jordan grabbed a thermometer, pacifier, and some diaper wipes. They found another blanket and some bottles. Then they headed back home.

"I will go change his diaper and put on his sleeper, while you make up a bottle for him."

"Ok," he said turning to leave. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "And how would one make a bottle?"

"I don't know, there have to be directions, just follow them. They don't eat much at this age, so make enough for 4 ounces."

When Woody returned to the bedroom, he found Jordan snuggle up in bed with the baby. He smiled and watched for a minute. She was talking to him and he just kept his eyes on her. She was going to make such a great mom.

"Here's the bottle." She fed the baby while Woody watched and thought about the situation. He felt bad for this little baby. His mom ran out and so did his dad. Woody was going to kill Cal when he found him, _if _he found him. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't. The Hoyt family, including the newest addition all fell asleep. Jordan held the baby, Woody fell asleep with his finger inside the little guy's hand.

A piercing cry awoke both Jordan and Woody. One glance to the clock showed that they had been asleep only a couple of hours. It was now 4:00 in the morning. "Do you want diaper duty or bottle duty?" Jordan asked.

"I'll fetch the bottle." Jordan sat up and changed the little guy. She hadn't realized that little boys like to spray everything in sight as soon as the diaper is opened. Woody came back into the room to find the baby lying, screaming on the floor as Jordan pulled the sheets off the bed.

"What...?"

"Funny thing. When you change a little boy, they like to pee everywhere. Guess we are moving to the guest bed for tonight."

Jordan fed the baby and they all headed to the guest room. The bed was smaller, so they had to lay close.

6:20 was their next wake up call. They relegated themselves to the same tasks. Once the baby was fed, Jordan laid it on the guest bed between pillows to nap while she and Woody got ready for the day. They both called into work saying there was a family emergency. Jordan had cut Garret's questions off and said everyone was ok, but she would fill him in later. Woody was just about to set out to track down his brother when his cell phone rang.

"Hoyt..."

"Ok, thanks for the call, I will be down soon." His face turned pale.

"Who was it?"

"It was Lily. I know where Cal is."

"Oh, good, where?"

"At the morgue. He's dead Jo."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Lily said she wanted me to come down. I need you to go with me Jo."

"Of course. Let's go." She grabbed her keys and started for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? No..oh wait, yah, I forgot. I better pack a bag with some bottles and diapers."

Jordan got the baby ready and she and Woody got into his car and they headed to the morgue. Lily met them at the elevator, but was clearly confused at the baby in Jordan's arms.

"Woody, Jordan, uhh..."

"Long story Lily, I can fill you in later. Take us back to the body."

"Are you sure you want to go back now?"

"I'm sure Lily. I need to see my brother." They walked back to trace where Nigel and Bug were starting to pull evidence off the body. Cal was lying on the cold metal gurney. Woody slowly walked to his side. Jordan was not sure what to expect and handed the baby to Lily so that she could go to her husband's side. Lily, Bug, and Nigel slipped out without a word. Woody just stood there, staring at his brother.

"I can't believe this Jo. What happened?" Jordan walked over to where Cal's file lay open on the table.

"It looks like an OD Woody." She walked to the body and opened his eyes, then his mouth. "I would say that is probably what happened. We won't know more until we do an autopsy."

"I want you to do it."

"Woody, I doubt..."

"No, you have to. It can only be you." Woody turned and headed to Garret's office. He walked right in.

"I want Jordan doing Cal's autopsy. I don't want to hear anything about a conflict of interest or any bullshit like that. She is doing it." He turned and walked out. Jordan had followed him into Garret's office.

"Jordan, are you up for that? You haven't been doing any lately."

"Look Garret, I don't really want to, but I owe Woody that. I owe Cal that. I will start in a few minutes. Let me find Woody and talk with Lily first."

Jordan set out to find either Lily or Woody and found Lily and the baby first. They were in Lily's office with Bug and Nigel.

"Lily, could we have a moment?" The guys nodded their understanding and left the room. "I know you are wondering about the baby. Last night this little guy was left on our doorstep, with a note. The note was from Cal asking us to take care of him. Woody wants me to do the autopsy, I'm going to as soon as I make sure he is ok. Can you watch the baby? And please don't tell anyone whose it is yet."

"Sure thing. Let me know if I can help in any other way. Does he have a name?"

"No, not yet." Jordan left to find Woody. He was in her office. She entered and closed the door.

"Are you sure you want me to do the autopsy?"

"Of course I am. I want you to do a DNA test on the baby too. I want to know for sure that it is his." Woody punched the wall. "I can't believe this. He has a baby, drops it off and then goes and ODs?"

"Woody, I don't know. You know Cal had his issues. Let's just see what his body says. You stay in here, I'll lock it to give you some privacy. Lily is watching the baby, I'm going to go start the autopsy." She kissed his cheek and left him to try to regain control.

Three hours later Jordan comes back to her office, exhausted. She had little sleep, was pregnant, and had just spent the last three hours on her feet, but the worse was yet to come. She walked to her desk to sit down. Woody was visibly calmer than when she left him there.

"I finished things up. It was an OD of heroin. His blood alcohol was through the roof and it appears he shot up one time with the heroin, an extremely lethal amount. My best estimation is suicide given the dose and the fact that we know he was familiar enough with drugs to know a lethal dose. I am still waiting on DNA tests on the baby, but the blood types are compatible. There was no evidence of foul play. Lividity marks match that of where he was found, and there were no other indications that something suspicious occurred."

"So he drank himself silly then injected a lethal dose of heroin?"

"Looks like it. And so you know, I tested his hair for drugs. He hadn't done any in at least a year and a half. I think he was clean, but whatever happened with this baby, he couldn't take it."

"Jo, I'd like to go for a drive, alone. Do you think someone can get you home?"

"Yeah, but I want to ask you something first. Are we keeping this baby?" He did not immediately answer. "Look, the baby did nothing wrong. He is family, I think we owe it to him to raise him like our own." Woody nodded. He couldn't speak because he knew he would lose it if he did. Jordan walked over to him and put her arms around him, kissing him on the forehead. "Take your drive, clear your mind. Just don't forget where home is."

"I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Woody."

Woody left, Jordan was worried. She went to look for Lily and the baby.

"Lily, I know you are busy with the wedding and everything, my God I can't believe it is five days away, anyway, would you be able to take me by the baby center to pick some things up and then take me home? Woody went out for a drive, I doubt he will be home anytime soon."

"Sure, let me tell Bug so that he can pick up Maddie."

The girls left about ten minutes later, heading to the baby center.


	22. Chapter 22 Lily's Wedding

**A/N This story should be coming to a close "soon", although I am thinking about a sequel, so let me know your opinion. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Crossing Jordan.**

Chapter 22- Lily's Wedding

Jordan had a lot of items to get for this new little guy. They started with the car seat and stroller, who knew that this could take so long. They also picked up a diaper bag, and all of the things to fill it with. Next on the list was a crib and furniture. They had plenty of room for 2 nurseries, so she picked out doubles of everything. By the end of the shopping trip two carts were piled high with diapers and wipes, bottles, formula, clothes, sleepers, a high chair, toys, bedding, blankets, and everything else that a baby might need.. The baby furniture for both rooms would be delivered the next day. She had picked up a bassinet for the baby to sleep in tonight. She was ready to get home.

Lily had called Bug on the way home and he and Nigel were waiting at Jordan's to help carry items into the house and get things set up. After 2 hours, they had everything unpacked and ready to go.

"Thanks so much for your help guys."

"No problem Luv."

"Let us know if you need anything else," Bug said as he picked up Maddie to take her to the car.

"No kidding Jordan. This is going to be a long tough week on you two. I can help with the funeral or anything else, just let me know. Most of the stuff for the wedding is done, so I can help."

"Thanks guys. I think we will be ok."

After her friends left, Jordan made up another bottle for the baby.

"We have to think of a name for you. I'm sure you will have to be named after a President. Let's see, I don't know my Presidents so well, but how about Thomas Jefferson Hoyt?"

"I think that sounds like a great name." Jordan just about jumped out of her skin.

"You scared the daylights out of me. How long have you been home?"

"Long enough to hear your conversation with Tommy."

"So you like the name Thomas Jefferson?"

"I think it will be great, we'll call him Tommy. Look, I'm sorry I ran off on you, I just had to get away."

"It's ok Woody, this day has been hard on you."

"It has, but I shouldn't run. I did a lot of thinking. I don't know what Cal got himself into this time, but I'm sure it seemed insurmountable. I had told him I wouldn't bail him out and he probably saw no way out. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but can we raise this little guy as our own? We can go out and get the things he needs tomorrow."

"Ahhh, see you underestimate me. We don't need to go get anything. Lily and I went to the baby store while you were out. I bought everything he needs. I bought enough for two nurseries and two babies. We are all set. Of course I don't mind raising him. He is _our_ family Woody, not just your family." He had fallen asleep and she walked to the basinet at the end of their bed to lay him down to sleep.

"Have I ever told you about this wonderful woman that I know? She is something else." Woody grabbed her, pulling her close to him.

"Oh really, well if she is so wonderful, why don't you go marry her?"

"Too late, I already did." He kissed her, all of his pent up emotion from the day began to release itself and soon they were making very passionate love.

They laid in bed beside one another, Jordan was resting her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart and steady breathing. These sounds soothed her into a deep sleep. Woody knew his wife had fallen asleep, and while he was tired he just could not relax his mind enough. His little brother stayed in the fore front of his mind. He heard Tommy begin to stir and went over to the bassinet to pick him up.

Jordan awoke to find Woody gone, she looked into the bassinet and Tommy was gone too. She got up and walked into the living room. There in the recliner Woody had fallen asleep with Tommy resting on his chest, just as she had earlier that night. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered them up. Then she headed back to bed.

Woody and Jordan spent much of the next two days arranging the small funeral. Woody's aunt and uncle from Wisconsin came, as did a majority of the morgue staff. The funeral was nice. Woody gave a eulogy, a difficult thing for him to do. It was a strange day. In the morning, Woody said goodbye to the last member of his immediate family and in the evening he would be attending the wedding rehearsal of two of his dearest friends. He had just got dropped of his aunt and uncle at the airport. He needed to go home and change. He and Jordan were due at the rehearsal in an hour.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Lily had been unsure if Woody and Jordan would be there tonight. After all, Woody had just said goodbye to his brother. As estranged as they were, they were still brothers.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, Lilly." Jordan gave her a hug. Tommy was resting in his car seat and with a little luck, he would sleep through the rehearsal. Jordan was Lily's Matron of Honor, Woody was one of Bug's Groomsmen. After Garret walked Lily down the aisle, he would be babysitting Tommy for them.

The rehearsal began and everyone practiced their parts. Things went smoothly, the baby slept, Maddie stayed right with Kate, just as she was supposed to. After the rehearsal, everyone headed out for the dinner. Bug and Lily had reserved a table at a nice restaurant just down the street from the ceremony site. It was definitely a couples night. Bug and Lily had arranged for Maddie to go back to their home with Emy, who often babysat for them. Garret had brought Renee, Nigel and Kate were there together, but not officially together, and the of course Woody and Jordan. After a lovely dinner, Bug and Lily wet out to the dance floor. Garret and Renee followed. Even Kate and Nigel shared a dance or two. Half way through the first song, Woody asked Jordan to dance.

"I would love to, but what about Tommy?"

"What about him? He's asleep on my shoulder. He can have that side and you can have the other. It may not be the most romantic dance in the world, but.."

"I would love to Woody." The three of them danced the night away. For the first time since their wedding, Jordan lost herself completely in Woody and he in her. Suddenly he felt someone tugging at the baby.

"Give me the baby, you two dance and I will hold Tommy," Kate said.

"Are you sure Kate? I didn't think you liked babies."

"Well, if he cries or needs a diaper change, we will be back."

"Thanks Kate," Jordan said. She snuggled up closer to Woody, her mouth next to his ear.

"I love you Woody. I know this has been a hard week for you."

"I love you too Jo. You have been amazing, you have treated Tommy as though he were our child..."

"Woody, he is our child."

"I know, but still. Seeing you with him just melts my heart. You are such a great mom. I can't believe that next week we will find out whether we are having a boy or a girl."

"What do you want?"

"I would love a little girl, something about having a 'daddy's girl.' I would be happy with a boy too. Let's see, Tommy and the baby will be what, 5 months apart?"

"Sounds about right. I talked to a lawyer yesterday about adopting Tommy officially. He was going to get some paperwork started. They really need to know who the mother is. That way she can't come back years later wanting custody."

"I will try this week at work to do some digging. Nigel said he could help out, but not until Bug and Lily got back next week. The morgue will be short-staffed next week."

"I'm going to take Tommy with me to the morgue this week. He is small enough that he will sleep through most of it. It should help lighten the load at the morgue a bit, plus from there I can help Nigel look into finding the mother."

"Ok, now, let's enjoy this dance." They danced for a few more minutes when Kate showed back up with the baby.

"I think Tommy is getting hungry."

"Thanks Kate, we should probably be leaving anyway." They went to find Bug and Lily and said their goodbyes, promising to be on time tomorrow and they made their way home.

The next morning, Jordan and Woody began getting ready for the wedding. They were both tired as Tommy didn't sleep so well. Jordan knew pregnancy would be tiring, and she knew having a newborn would be tiring, she just wasn't expecting both simultaneously.

"I'm glad that their wedding is in the afternoon, maybe we can get home at a good hour and get some rest," Jordan said to Woody.

"I sure hope so."

They arrived at the wedding and everything was beautiful. Jordan helped Lily with her dress and with Maddie. The little girl was absolutely adorable, and her mother was gorgeous. Since Maddie wasn't walking yet, they had found a little white wagon that would be pulled down the aisle by a cousin of Lily. The wagon more resembled Cinderella's carriage once the decorations had been added though.

"Everything looks so perfect, I know everything will go just as planned."

"I sure hope so, after my last wedding, well I guess things couldn't go much worse than that." She said with nervous laughter.

The wedding went perfectly. Lily was glowing, as was Bug. Maddie had been so cute and well behaved, and luckily, Tommy had slept through the whole ceremony.

"Jordan," Lily had come up to her best friend to give her a hug. "Thank you for everything. I am so glad you ruined my other wedding. I can't believe how big of a mistake I almost made. It is amazing how when you stop fighting destiny, everything just plays out so wonderfully."

"If anyone knows about fighting destiny, it is me. I'm glad you learned your lesson sooner than I did. I know you and Bug will be happy for the rest of your lives." One last hug and Lily went off to talk to some other guests.

The reception was nice, but both Woody and Jordan were functioning on exhaustion. They stayed for a good portion of the reception. As things started to wind down, they found Bug and Lily and said their goodbyes, wishing them well on their honeymoon.


End file.
